Solitary Flame: Complete
by ReizGirl
Summary: Destiny Mannings; A Solitary Flame surrounded by water. She's moved from her hometown, gone to school with Rei, was the captain of her own beyblading team and has never heard of the Bladebreakers, until one fateful day, when everything changes... R&R!
1. Arrival

Prologue  
  
"What?!" I screamed. I had just found out the "good" news. We were moving. Not only moving, we were moving to China. I was moving away from my friends, and worst of all, my Beyblade team, Solitary Flame. I couldn't stand it. Immediately, I rushed to the phone and called up the team.  
"Hello?" It was my friend, Iris.  
"Hey." I greeted.  
"What's up Captain?" she asked me, using my nickname. It was true; I was voted captain of our team, "only five months until our world championship tournament!" Iris sounded excited. Only five months she says... I thought.  
"Hey, can you get Ardene and Chloe on the line?" I asked. I figured it would be best to tell them all together, if not in person.  
"Yeah sure Captain," she began, "hold up!" Again, she used my nickname. It really started to aggravate me. Not that I didn't like it, I did. It made me feel special. It was just that Iris used it too much. I wish she'd call me by my name sometimes, I do have a name, you know. It's Destiny. Destiny Mannings.  
"Hey, they're here!" I heard Iris say through the phone.  
"Ardene, Chloe?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it's us." They said in unison. "What's up Captain?" I wondered at times if they were long lost twins.  
"Yeah... the thing is," I paused. How could I tell them? "I'm moving..."  
  
So, four months later, I left Canada for China. I was still part of Solitary Flame. We practiced together using our webcams over the net. We used to talk to each other so often, but then we gradually lowered our calls to each other from once a day, to once a week. Even when we gradually lost touch, we were all in for our tournament.  
  
Ch. 1  
  
I fumbled with my locker at my new high school. I already despised it here. People passing by were staring at me. Have they never seen a Canadian before?  
Okay... I thought, looking at the scrap of paper. 36, 16, 24... Or is it 29? No it looks like 24... I reached for my lock and pulled, only for nothing. I pulled harder. I yanked at it.  
Nothing.  
I knew this transfer wasn't-  
"Hey, do you need help?" a voice came from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I spun around and found the voice came from a girl around my age. Her voice had a sort of Asian accent twinge to it.  
"Yeah... I guess," I muttered, "I can't get my locker open."  
"You're new here, aren't you?" the girl asked, approaching my locker, "Can I see that slip of paper? I promise I won't break into your locker or anything."  
Should I give it to her? I don't know if I can trust anyone here... Oh well, what can it hurt? Everything's going to be in my backpack anyway. I thought. I handed her the paper. She laughed. What could be so funny?  
"You probably got the combination wrong. It's 36, 16, 29, not 24." The girl remarked. I felt stupid. Maybe I should have tried both combinations...  
"Anyways... I'm Ryoko. What's your name?" Ryoko asked.  
"Oh, I'm Destiny Mannings," I answered, "nice to meet you." I held out my hand and she accepted. I smiled at a new found friendship.  
As I walked down the halls with Ryoko to our first class, Physical Education (A&N: Gym... you know?) she explained how everything worked. How we switched from one class from another, what to do in a fire... Like I needed to know that! Then, she got to popularity.  
"There's one really popular guy in our midst. His name is Rei Kon. Ever heard of him?" she asked.  
"No..." I replied, shaking my head as we walked through the gym doors. I looked down to see what I was wearing. Jeans and a t-shirt... Not exactly fit for gym class. "Ryoko," I whispered, "what about what I'm wearing?"  
"Coach won't get too bugged out about it... He'll make us change after the welcome back speech." Ryoko whispered back. Before I could answer, "Coach" started talking.  
"Welcome back to all of you!" he began, "For those who don't know me, I go by the name of Coach Chang. I hope we're all in for a fantastic year. Now, go get changed and come back."  
After we had all changed, all of us assembled back to the center of the gym. When we got back, there was a cart of volleyballs set at the side and a net was up. Whoa, that was fast... The Coach walked out of the equipment room. "Now, let's take attendance." He said, looking down onto his clipboard, "Abby, are you here?" he asked. A pretty girl with long and shiny black hair raised her hand. Coach Chang nodded and continued down the list. "Kon?" A guy stepped out from behind the crowd. He had long black hair and amber eyes. Cute... I thought as he raised his hand.  
"That's Rei." Ryoko whispered excitedly. She seemed ready to swoon.  
  
"Oh. Um..." I muttered, having no idea of what to say. Should I say he was cute? Instead, I said changing the subject, "how come I'm not on the list..?" The Coach had passed the M's and had moved onto the N's.  
"You're new." Ryoko explained, "The school probably hasn't added you onto the lists yet."  
"Anyone I missed?" The Coach asked. I lifted my hand just enough for him to see. "What's your name?"  
"Destiny M-Mannings." I replied as he wrote my name down onto his clipboard. He looked up, "So, do you have any experience in playing volleyball?" I cocked my head. "Well I've played on a team before..." I stammered. I was on the volleyball team at school when we won our tournament but it wasn't exactly me who carried the team. "What about a little two-on-two?" Coach Chang challenged. "Sounds fine, I guess." I said, maybe a bit too dully with a drop of sarcasm. "Alright," the Coach said, obviously not getting my sarcasm, "Rei Kon and Cal Jin, get on the court." He ordered, "And who will be your partner?" "Um... Ryoko?" I turned to her. Looking nervous, she stepped onto the court and began warming up. I walked over to her with a smile and joined the warm up. "Hey, is Coach going to challenge me every time we get to a new sport?" I asked a bit worried. "Nah," Ryoko answered, "just this once. Ok let's do this!" "Game on!" I shouted, giving Ryoko a high five. We decided that I would cover the back end of the court, and she would cover the front end.  
Fortunately, I was pretty good with volleyballs because we had the first serve. I held my breath as my hand made contact with the ball. It went over the net and we started playing. The boy Cal hit the ball over the net with an impressive spike. Unfortunately it was too fast for Ryoko and we lost the serve.  
"Sorry!" she called out, keeping her eye on the ball, her cheeks turning the smallest hint of red.  
"It's ok, it happens to all of us." I reassured her. Serving next was Rei. He bounced the ball on the ground once and caught it in his hands. Gracefully, he imitated my serve and the ball once again flew over the net.  
"Mine!" I shouted, running to the direction of the ball. I jumped and raised my right hand, acting as if this would be a power hit, but the last moment, I tapped the ball hard enough so it would fall just over the net. I grinned as Rei and Cal stumbled to try and save the ball and failed.  
It was Ryoko's turn to serve the ball. The ball flew over the net clumsily but we still managed to get the point. After about ten more minutes of playing, the score was tied, 10 all.  
"Alright!" the Coach shouted, "last point wins!" I stood in a ready position. I grinned at Rei who was standing in front of me on the other side of the net.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Are you?" Ryoko served the ball over the net. Rei jumped and smacked it. The ball sailed over the net. A perfect spike... I thought as I raised my hand and spiked the ball. It hit the floor with a bound. 


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer (which I forgot to add to the first chapter): Everything you recognize here, I obviously don't own. I only own Cal, Ryoko, Coach Chang and the POPCORN incident (which I shall maybe not explain very well... R&R if you want to know what happened)!  
  
Hey everyone, chapter two is FINALLY up! It took me weeks to write (and considering my brother kept bugging me I'd say this is a pretty early finish...) and now it's up for your enjoyment. R&R please! ~Joanne  
  
Chapter 2  
It took me a moment to realize what had just happened.  
"We won!" I shouted as I pumped my fist in the air. Ryoko gave me a big smile as Cal, Rei, Ryoko, and I joined the others.  
"Very nice game everyone!" Coach congratulated, patting each of us on the back, "Especially you, Destiny. I've never seen anyone play with such expertise!" I shrugged, not wanting to boast.  
"Beginner's luck." I mumbled, looking at the gym floor.  
^0^  
As the weeks progressed, I met more and more friends, but I usually spent my time with Ryoko, Cal, and Rei. The tournament drew near, and I spent more time than usual catching up with Solitary Flame. This was our first tournament and we haven't even heard of most of the teams participating in the tournament. Majestics, Demolition Boys... Who were they? We talked about battle techniques and who we would be up against. We were all terribly excited, and terribly worried. Our sponsor warned us about a specific team, The Bladebreakers. I'll keep an eye out for them.  
"Honey?" my mom called from down the stairs, "Someone just called on the line downstairs and he wants to talk to you." I laughed.  
"Right... is this supposed to be another one of your jokes?" Mom played jokes on me all the time, ever since the 'popcorn' incident... I won't get into much detail though. This is probably just her payback, "I would have heard the phone ring. " I told her.  
"Well he said 'Hi. Does Destiny Mannings live here?" Oh well, I'll just have to tell him you're not willing to talk to him..." she shrugged.  
"NOOOOO!" I shouted, "I'll be there in TWO SECONDS!" I was. I raced down the stairs, grabbed the phone and pressed my ear to it. "Hello?"  
"Hi... um is this Destiny?" a voice asked from the phone. I recognized it as Rei's voice.  
"Yeah, hey Rei!" I half talked, half shouted into the phone.  
"Don't... do that..." he stuttered.  
"Sorry... It's a habit! So," I began, "what's new?"  
"Nothing really. Are you going to be here on the 31st this month?" he asked, "because I need a sub for our tournament."  
"Sorry, I can't help... I'm going somewhere on the 31st." I told him, kind of disappointed, "Why, where are you going to be?"  
"Philippines." He said, not giving that much detail.  
"Cool. Well I'd love to sub for you but I can't. Sorry, Rei." I said, hoping my expression showed how sorry I was.  
"It's ok, really. I'll just call Cal later on." He said, sounding a bit disappointed.  
"I'm really sorry, Rei. Hey," I apologized again, changing the subject, "have you heard of a team called the Bladebreakers?"  
"You could say that." He answered mysteriously. I could tell he was hiding something, but I couldn't grasp the thought.  
"You a fan or something?"  
"You could say that." He repeated sounding a bit nervous and starting to get on my nerves at the same time.  
"Thanks for being so detailed, Rei." my voice dripping with sarcasm. I heard him laugh from the other line.  
"Well hey I've got to go... Supper you know?" he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok, bye." I heard a click come from the other line so I hung up the phone myself and flopped down on my soft bed. I closed my eyes and tensed, thinking about the 31st of September, the starting of our tournament. Bladebreakers. The word flooded my head. Who were they?  
^0^  
"Alright," Coach Chang began during practice, "today we're going to work on spikes. Grab a partner everyone!" I spun around and scanned the room, looking for Ryoko. She was my first choice for partners; because she was the one I knew the most out of everyone in the gym. When I finally found her, I saw that she was partnered with the Cal. She was blushing too. Puppy love? Great... I thought to myself. Maybe I'm going to get stuck with one of-  
"Hey, Destiny?" a voice asked. I recognized it as Rei's. What is with the people here, I said to myself not paying the slightest bit of attention to Rei, and interrupting MY private thoughts...?  
"Earth to Destiny..." he said, waving his hand in front of my face. I shook my head and answered.  
"Yeah... Sorry. What did you say?" I asked a bit embarrassed. Mental note: Pay attention when other people are-  
"Um... I was going to ask you if you wanted to be partners." TALKING!!!! Grr...What should I say? No way, buzz off... Yes I'd love to?  
  
Cliffie princess!!!! Sorry this is so short... But it might take me a bit to write the third chapter, please don't ask why though. No, there's no "surprise" in the next chapter. Well there might be, but there's definitely more Beyblading in it. Just... don't ask. R&R. ~Joanne 


	3. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I am currently in a car eating peanuts while writing this story so... EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE HERE ISN'T MINE! Obviously. And thank you so much for the reviews!  
  
Kai/Ray: Another brilliant chappie! I hope u upd8 soon! Jacquie: Hey Joanne, great chapter! I love it, you're really good at writing suspense-you know that? Anyhow, keep up the good work, and I can't wait to read the next chapter. I'm gonna post another chapter of my fic soon. I have a Professional day tomorrow and that'll give me the whole day to write. Anyways, really well written chapter, I liked how you kept it to Destiny's point of view. It's interesting to read a 'limited' story instead of 'omniscient'.  
  
Now, on with the story!  
  
Ch. 3  
  
"Um... Sure?" I stammered, still unsure of what to say. He grinned as we took our places on either side of the net.  
"Do you know how to spike?" he asked, throwing the ball into the air and raising his right hand.  
"Not really... But hey, I learn from the best!" I winked at him. Friendly wink, don't get me wrong. As Rei served the ball across the net, I returned it gracefully with a bump.  
"Nice." He complimented, getting ready for another spike. We did this repeatedly for about ten minutes, and then it was time to get back to class.  
^0^  
"Hurry UP Captain!" Iris shouted bossily from the other side of the airport the next day, "We're two minutes late!" Here we go again with the nickname... I thought once again, beginning to get irritated. Oh no two minutes... They'll start the tournament without us! I shrugged off the sarcastic thought.  
"I'm hurrying, Iris GEEZ!" I shouted back. People started staring as I scurried across the lot.  
"You better be!" Iris threatened, turning her back on me and moving towards the plane.  
"You better be!" I mimicked mockingly, just loud enough so she could hear. Iris ignored me and continued walking with Ardene and Chloe, leaving me to drag my bag along the hard pavement by myself. I sighed and made no effort to catch up with my other teammates.  
"She's forgetting exactly WHO is captain of this team." I said to myself bitterly, waving my arm wildly towards the airport building. I saw a tiny figure wave back. It was my mom. How much I'd miss her, "Wish me luck." I whispered, hoping she would hear even when I knew she wouldn't. I boarded the plane and took my seat beside Iris. She didn't say a word.  
As the team captain, I worried about my teammates. Especially Iris. What could I say; she was becoming rebellious and starting to act as if she could make decisions for the team. I hid what I thought from my other teammates because I was afraid of their reactions. I should tell them soon, I thought, after our tournament... I can't risk breaking up the team now, before our first big tournament. Our first chance to shine. MY first chance to prove I'm a strong blader.  
Wait, my chance? OUR chance! Why am I thinking like this? Trembling from my thought, I fell into a deep sleep.  
"We have now arrived in Manila, Philippines," came a high-pitched female voice from the speakers on the plane. I opened my eyes slowly, "Please take your belongings and walk slowly off the plane." I groggily got my bag from the floor and walked sleepily to the airport with Chloe, Ardene, and Iris behind me.  
"Captain," Chloe called, "We have to... talk." I turned around slowly so I was face to face with her. Her tone scared me... she sounded somewhat troubled.  
"Yeah, Chloe?" I asked, pretending I didn't notice her change in her tone.  
"Well you see... Iris... I mean we decided-"Chloe stammered, trying to find the right words. Iris stepped out from behind her and interrupted.  
"Ok, here's the deal," Iris said glancing back at Chloe who had her head down, "You're off the team." (A&N I was thinking of ending it here... But that would be WAY to mean to all you reviewers and readers. Besides... It's too short.)  
"What?" I gasped in surprise, "What do you mean I'm off the team?!" I started shouting. How could you... I thought, tears streaking from my eyes, I founded this team. I created this team! Damnit, I was the one who taught you all how to Beyblade!  
"Well we decided," Iris began, her eyes sparkling with hatred. She decided, I thought to myself, "that you weren't fit to be captain... After we realized you weren't fit to be part of our team anymore. Come on Dez, you live on the other side of the world! How are you supposed to coach us now? Lately, I'M the one who's done all of the captain stuff."  
"How could you do this to me," I cried, backing up not wanting to hear anymore, "Just don't forget who taught you how to blade..." I whispered just loud enough so they would hear.  
I didn't wait for their reactions.  
I didn't wait for any words to come.  
I just ran with hot tears pouring down on my face, not caring who was staring at me, or what anyone was thinking. I just sat in a corner and let it all out. I shut my eyes and cried.  
"Ne pleure pas, ma chérie." (A&N For those non-French speakers, it means 'Don't cry, cherished one.') Came a voice a few minutes later. I looked up to see a boy around my age, with short green hair. He held out his hand to help me up. I accepted and pulled myself to my feet, "I'm Oliver." He introduced.  
"Destiny." I said with a slight smile.  
"That's a very pretty name." he smiled back (A&N: No this isn't going to be a romance fic... Look up, see? It's in General!), "What are you doing all alone here?"  
"I'm here for the Beyblade Tournament." I answered simply, wiping the rest of my tears from my face with my sleeve.  
"Me too. Where's your team?" He asked curiously.  
"I don't have one." I muttered bitterly, "I mean I used to... until they kicked me off a few minutes ago."  
"That's awful," Oliver began with a look of sympathy, "You can come with me. I'm sure Robert will know what to do."  
"Robert? Who's team are you on?" I asked. He was taken aback, probably surprised that I haven't heard of them before. They must be world famous. I thought.  
"The Majestics."  
Majestics... They sound familiar. I thought to myself, of course! Our sponsor, I mean Iris' sponsor told us about them.  
"There they are now!" Oliver pointed, and waved to signal he was here.  
"There's Oli!" I heard one of the boys say as they ran over to greet him.  
"Hey... Who's the babe?" one boy asked when they got here. I sweatdropped, "I'm Enrique." He winked.  
"Er..." I thought aloud, "I'm Destiny..."  
"What a beautiful name, just like the one who owns it." Enrique complimented. What a girl-crazy teammate to have. I sighed.  
"Enrique, stop it." A purple haired boy, or should I say man cut in.  
  
"That's Robert." Oliver whispered. Robert. I thought, I wonder what he's going to do?  
  
Ok sorry it's kind of short but I didn't know how to end it... So I just did. Please R&R!!!! And thanks for the awesome compliments everyone. This is my first fic so please bear with me. If it's stupid, just tell me in your review. And then your review be fed to Drallex, my Bitbeast. Destiny: *cry* I lost my team!!! FIX IT! Joanne: I will.... Later. Maybe. Destiny: -_- 


	4. Problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade... SADLY!!!! But thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
Jacquie: I think this was the best chapter you've written so far. I thought it was really interesting and having her team dump her added a lot of suspense to the story. I liked the fact that you put Oliver in the story as well, he's one of my favorite characters! Really well written chapter and keep up the good work. I loved the chapter and I think you did a really good job on Oliver's character and Enrique's not to mention Ray's. But you left me in suspense, please update soon I wanna know what's gonna happen next.  
  
Kai/Ray: Um, obviously I can't review the same chapter twice of a story, so like, I decided to email you. #1. I like the names of your characters, they are very unique. #2. Your characters are very interesting, as in, have good descriptions. #3. I just love your over all writing style/technique!  
  
On with chapter four!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
"She's alright, for a young girl. You can't expect her to actually Beyblade, do you, Oliver?" The man named Robert shrugged.  
"Hey," I began to protest, "I'm 16! I can prove I'm a good blader. I'll battle one of you right now!"  
"There's no need for that." Robert insisted.  
"Hey," a boy with spiky red hair said, speaking for the first time, "she wants a battle. I'll be pleased to give her one."  
I smirked, "Are you sure? You're going to battle Canada's top blader." Well, statistically I was Canada's top blader. But competing against Iris... she was the better blader. Anger surged through me at her thought.  
"Miss Big-Shot huh? Your remind me of that big-headed and not to mention big-mouthed BladeBreaker Tyson. By the way, I'm Johnny. One of Europe's finest. We'll see who's the top blader after this." He said, putting his blade on his launcher and leading me to a stadium outside of the airport, "Are you ready?" he asked.  
I paused, as I put together my blade and launcher, "The real question is... are you?" this really heated him up.  
Johnny turned red with anger, "Nobody talks to me like that!" he fumed. Robert stepped in between us.  
"3.... 2.... 1...." He began.  
"LET IT RIP!" Johnny and I said in unison.  
"Drallex!" I shouted to my Beyblade.  
"Salamalyon! Attack!" Johnny shouted, as his Beyblade started to weaken Drallex.  
"No!" I cried in horror, "Quick, A.C.I.D.* Swipes!" Smoke rose in the stadium from the attack. I coughed and helped Johnny away from the smoke (A&N: Just like what Tyson did when he helped Robert). When the smoke cleared, only one blade was left spinning.  
Mine.  
My eyes widened. I beat him? I thought.  
"You cheated!" Johnny cried angrily, stumbling away from me, taking his blade and shoving it angrily in his pocket.  
"Hey babe," Enrique began, putting his arm around my shoulder, "That was pretty nice." He winked.  
What is with this guy and girls...? I asked myself silently. "Um, thanks..." I responded, ducking so his arm fell off my shoulder. I went and stood beside Oliver.  
"Rejected again, Enrique." Oliver laughed.  
"Why do Canadian chicks get turned off by me all the time?" Enrique asked himself.  
"You gotta lose the term 'babe'." I said as a matter of fact.  
"No, we keep it."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Enough." Robert sighed, "We've got a lot of work to do." With that, he turned and headed for a blue minivan. Must be theirs... I thought  
"Hey ba-I mean Dez.... Can I call you Dez?" He asked, sounding like one of those men who butter you up and run away with your money at the last minute.... ANYWAYS back to what I was saying. I nodded unsure of his motives. Although you had to admit he was kind of cute, "How'd you like to stay with us?"  
"You mean stay with all of you..." I paused, "Or just you?" I asked. This guy never gives up... I thought.  
"I mean all of us." He looked hurt, "Is that what you think of me already? Is this the impression I've left on such a lovely soul?" he said over-dramatically. I sweatdropped.  
"Um..." I glanced at Oliver with a 'what-the-heck-am-I-supposed-to-say' look. He just sighed ignoring me and headed for the mini. Very nice... I thought quietly. While Enrique was absorbed in his deep thought of my 'lovely soul', I tiptoed quietly to the minivan, carrying my backpack with me.  
^0^  
So, here's the deal with the car ride to the hotel. The very glamorous and BIG hotel, might I add. Anyways, I drove, surprisingly. Robert sat in the passengers seat beside me and Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny sat piled up in the back. Yes, chaos. I got a headache from the noise and I couldn't concentrate much on the road without a lot of effort. Mental note, I thought, keeping an eye on the stoplight ahead of me. Let someone else drive next time.  
"So, Destiny," Oliver began, his face squished by the window, "where are-stop it Johnny-you from?"  
"I was born in Winnipeg (A&N: I luv that city!) but I live in china now." I told him as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Winnipeg... My team... I wonder what they're doing now?" I thought aloud.  
"Hey, are you okay babe?" Enrique asked with an actual look of sincere ness in his eyes.  
"Yeah... Fine." I answered, gritting my teeth.  
I wouldn't cry.  
I couldn't cry.  
Not now. I had to concentrate on the present. Not what happened in the very recent past.  
^0^  
I concentrated hard. Johnny sat on a chair, totally absorbed in thought. We were playing... chess. A game that I just learned.  
"Check!" Johnny stated, as he moved a chess piece to another square.  
  
"Hmm..." I thought. I was pretty good at this game. I beat Robert! Ok well I didn't beat him... but I ALMOST did.  
Then, I saw it. The chance to win, "Check mate." I grinned. Johnny shook his head angrily in defeat. He clenched his fist.  
"Beaten by an inexperienced girl, Johnny." Robert chuckled, obviously amused.  
"Oh shut up..." He glared, not taking any amusement whatsoever of the situation.  
"I'm sorry, Johnny..." I apologized, "I didn't know it would affect your mood so much when you lost that game of chess..."  
"Just forget it... I'm gonna go cool down." Johnny stated as he grabbed his coat and walked out the door. I glanced up worriedly at Oliver who seemed to read my thoughts. He smiled.  
"Don't worry. Johnny takes off on us a lot. You get used to it after a while." He assured before looking down at his papers again.  
"Say, what's that?" I asked.  
"New Beyblading rules." Oliver answered simply. I waited but he didn't say a word.  
"Mind telling me what they ARE?" I asked sarcastically. I was being sarcastic that I was being sarcastic, if that makes sense.  
"Oh!" He said laughing, "my apologies, ma chérie." He began before continuing, "Each team with fewer than four members will be disqualified. What a long letter for such a short message..."  
A few hours went by and no one said a word. Robert was busy with his tea, Enrique was looking at the "Pretty in Pink" magazine and Oliver was looking out the window. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
Rrinnngggg... Rrrinnngggg...  
I walked over and picked up the phone and pressed it to my ear, "Hello?"  
"Hi. Is this Destiny Mannings and the Majestics?" the hotel manager asked.  
"Yeah.." I answered curiously, "it's us."  
"It's about your friend, Johnny." The hotel manager told us with a sympathetic voice.  
"What is it?"  
  
Hey! SOOOO sorry to leave you off right there but I wanted to get onto the next chapter. R&R and check out my new CYOA! *A.C.I.D Swipes- A=Ardene C=Chloe I=Iris D=Destiny | Pretty sneaky huh? 


	5. Surprises

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Beyblade. Thanks for the reviews! You notice how it's only Jacquie and Kai/Ray reviewing? I'd appreciate if all you other people... Not pointing fingers... took time to review, too!  
  
Jacquie: Awesome chapter! You had to leave it at a cliff hanger didn't you? (Rhetorical question) Of course you did. (A&N: Of course I did.) I can't wait to see -or read- what happens next. You are a very talented writer, keep up the good work! Please update soon! (A&N: Of course I did.) Kai/Ray: Gah, you left a cliffie! I wonder wutz up with Johnny. Hm... luv it!  
  
Chapter 5  
"It's about your friend, Johnny." The hotel manager told us with a sympathetic voice.  
"What is it?" you asked with a worried tone.  
"I've just been informed that he's been in an accident. He's in the hospital as we speak." He explained.  
"In English please!" I almost spat into the phone. There wasn't time NOW for speaking with big words that I don't understand at the moment!  
"To put it plainly your friend Johnny is in the hospital." The hotel manager sighed. Before he could say another word, I hung up the phone and quickly put on my jacket.  
"Whoa," Oliver began, "What'd he say?"  
"Johnny's hurt, he's in the hospital." I answered quickly, "This is my entire fault..."  
"Don't say that," Robert interrupted, "none of us should have let him go out in such a bad mood. We're all to blame." I smiled. Enrique put his arm around me once again.  
"Don't sweat it, babe. He'll be alright." Enrique assured. We piled up into the mini and drove to the local hospital. Ok so Robert drove this time... so what?  
"May I ask what room Jonathan McGregor is in?" Oliver asked the secretary politely.  
"Room 257 on the third floor, sir." She replied with a smile, "He seems to be doing fine now." Oliver and I exchanged glances and headed to Johnny's room with the rest of the Majestics trailing behind.  
"254, 256, oh here!" I found the door, "257!" I gave a slight push and the door opened quietly. Johnny was lying on a bed with a cast on his right arm, "oh no... what happened to you?" I received a small but noticeable glare and no response.  
"She's just worried, Johnny." Robert said.  
"Some guy attacked me in an alley and I broke my arm," Johnny explained with a harsh voice, "happy?"  
"No," I answered briskly, "you just broke your arm damnit!" I yelled in anger, "Do you always have to be such a hothead?" I couldn't seem to stop. Johnny looked at his Beyblade in his hand as he clenched his fist.  
"I can't Blade next week." He said quietly, "We'll be disqualified in the Preliminary Rounds." It took me a moment to realize it. How stupid am I? I cried to myself. I should have remembered they'll get disqualified without a fourth team member!  
"I'll fill in." I offered with a small smile, "It's the least I can do after what you've done for me. I mean just until Johnny gets better."  
"That's very kind of you but-"Robert began.  
"Give her a chance, Robert. You don't really want to get disqualified in the Preliminaries, do you?" Oliver asked.  
"I guess not." Robert agreed, "Alright, Destiny. We'll give you a try but if you don't survive the training," he warned, "you're not with us." I nodded.  
"I accept."  
"Good," Robert said, "training starts at 6:30 tomorrow morning in the exercise room." My eyes widened.  
"What?! 6:30 am! Are you doing this just to make my life miserable?" I demanded. Robert shook his head.  
"I'll wake you up in the morning, babe." Enrique offered with a wink. I stepped away.  
"I'll be up at six..."  
0  
I groaned, lying in my bed as I glanced at the clock. 5:59 am. Groggily, I got up, made sure the door was closed, and got dressed for training. I ate a small bagel from the kitchen table and headed to the exercise room to find that Robert was already there. Now why doesn't that surprise me? I asked myself.  
"You're two minutes late." He said disapprovingly.  
"Chill." I told him, heading for the punching bag, "A perfect time to take out my anger." I punched it hard, but it didn't budge, which just made me even angrier. The second attempt was more successful, but only by a little bit. I kept punching until all my anger was gone. After a half hour, Enrique and Oliver showed up, amazed that I had really woken up as early as I said I would.  
"Hey Robert." Enrique said, "The Bladebreakers booked time in this room too so we're sharing."  
"Alright, just make sure they don't disturb us." Robert told him simply. My ears perked at the words.  
"Bladebreakers?" I asked, "Tell me more about them." Enrique seemed surprised at my comment.  
"You've never heard of them?" I shook my head, "They're the world champions, babe."  
"Really?" I said, bewildered, "Where have I been when this happened?" I asked myself, "Probably practicing with Solitary Flame." I spat out bitterly.  
"Hey," Oliver began, "don't hate them. You're just going to be sinking down to the same level."  
"Yeah," I sighed, "you're right..." He winked and walked off to train.  
  
The door to the exercise room creaked open and five teenage boys walked in. One of them was...  
"Rei?!" I cried in surprise.  
  
Hey all you people! Sorry (and I really mean it this time) that I had to cut it off right there but I ran out of ideas. -.- Wonderful huh? R&R Please! 


	6. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I once again do not own Beyblade. Keeping it simple this time.  
  
Chapter 6 I sat there as she thought about what had become of my life, what had happened to my friends...  
  
"First off all," I said to myself, "my team ditched me for Iris. Number two, Rei's a damn liar. Number three, I feel like I want to hack someone's sorry ass off. Anything else negative in my craptastic life?" Suddenly, I heard the door creak open. I turned my head sharply and saw it was Rei, "What do you want..."  
  
"I heard you from the hallway," he began, "and I thought you needed someone to talk to."  
  
"Sure... Just tell me when you find someone." I snapped. Rei was taken aback.  
  
"Well I'm here, in case you change your mind." He turned and left the room without saying another word. A tear rolled down my cheek the moment he left. I buried my head in my hands and started to cry.  
  
"It's a good thing you're letting all of this out." A voice inside my head told me.  
  
By dinner time at nine (AN Ok so It's a LATE dinner...), my eyes were all read and puffy from crying. The tears still didn't stop. I sat at the table with Oliver, Johnny, and Robert playing with my food, but not eating a bite.  
  
"If you're going to be part of this team, you've got to eat." Robert stated, obviously not aware about what I was feeling at the moment.  
  
"Lay off, Robert." Oliver shot back. He had caught the bad mood from me earlier that day, "Everything doesn't have to revolve around Beyblading!"  
  
"Excuse me." I threw my napkin on the table and went outside for some air. I hastily walked to the park where I knew I'd be alone. "What a great day!" I shouted out, sarcastically. I thought no one would answer back. Not like anyone would be out here watching me...  
  
"I know." I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
"What do you want, Iris." I demanded, not turning my head to face her. I'd seen enough of her face to last me a lifetime.  
  
"I want you back on the team." She explained, getting right to the point. My eyes widened as anger surged through my body.  
  
"After all you put me through, you want me back on the team?" I yelled in disbelief, "What do you think I am, stupid?"  
  
"Actually yes, but that's not the point." Iris said bossily, "The point is your replacement SUCKS. It's either you're in now, or you're not in ever." Iris took a step back when she saw how much anger flashed through my eyes.  
  
"You better be scared and listening right about now," I began. Within seconds, I had her pinned against the tree by her neck. She choked from lack of air while I spoke sharply, "because I'm going to say something once. Only once. First of all, I want you to leave me alone. If I even SEE your sorry ass anywhere but at tournaments, you'll regret it. Second, you hurt me and the people around me. What makes you even THINK I'd reconsider joining Solitary Flame? Don't you get it? SOLITARY Flame. That means I'm alone. Alright? Last... I want you to put up a good fight in the finals. You know we're both going to make it. We'll see who's better then." I pulled Iris forward and let go of her neck. She landed with a thud on the ground as I left her crying and gasping for air.  
  
I returned from the park an hour later. When I entered our hotel suit, I found Oliver waiting for me on the couch. We'd become such good friends in the past few weeks. He comforted me when I was sad, and I comforted him back.  
  
"Hey..." He said casually with a look of sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hey." I answered back without meeting his eyes. I hated to see Oliver like that, "Please don't look like that. I hate it."  
  
"I'll try," he began, forcing a smile, "it just seems like we're getting on everyone's nerves lately. With you being so depressed, Enrique (AN Thanks for pointing out this mistake, Jacquie!) being a girl freak-"  
  
"Since when's he not?" I interrupted with a smile.  
  
"Good point... And with Robert being such a sourpuss all the time now, it seems like we need to sort things out before we get to anything else." He sighed. I sat beside him the couch.  
  
"It's my entire fault, I suppose." I admitted with a frown, "I've been so angry lately that I didn't think about anyone but myself."  
  
"Don't think that," Oliver said, "If you've been thinking about anyone, you've been thinking about everyone on this team. You made a sacrifice so we wouldn't be disqualified in the preliminaries in a few days."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Get up, Mannings." I heard a voice that sounded so much like Robert's. Maybe because, it was... I think.  
  
"But it's only 5:30! I half snored, half yelled in protest.  
  
"Please get up?" Robert sighed.  
  
"Give a girl some time." I whined and covered my ears. To my surprise, Robert let me sleep.  
  
About an hour later, I finally got enough will power to drag myself out of bed. Taking my time, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Robert snickered when I sat at the table and started eating my breakfast.  
  
"Put a cork in it." I told him sarcastically. After a few more bites from my breakfast, I got up from the chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going, babe?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Weight room." And then I left. By the time I was in the elevator I asked myself.."Where's the weight room?!?!" I stomped my foot, "Maybe the third floor..." I pushed the button for the third floor and waited. When I stepped onto the floor, I found myself in unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"Are you lost?" a voice behind me asked. I turned around and saw that it was Rei. Big surprise!  
  
"You always seem to find me when I'm lost." I said, emotionless, "Ok look before you say anything, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. And, if I ever do need someone to talk to, I know where to go." I gave him a smile.  
  
"No problem. So... What are you looking for?" He asked.  
  
"The weight room?" I answered unsure of myself. He started to lead me to the stairs.  
  
"You're on the wrong floor."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
By the time we got to the weight room, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, and surprisingly Johnny were already waiting for us.  
  
"To the weight room, huh?" Johnny commented nastily. He had heard from Enrique, Oliver, and Robert about this morning. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Good to see you, too."  
  
"Just what exactly were you doing for the past twenty minutes?" Oliver asked with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"I was-"  
  
"She went with me to the Beyblade Stadium. We had a battle." Rei cut in, obviously not wanting me to say anything... Stupid.  
  
"Who won, babe?" Enrique asked me.  
  
"Rei did," I answered. I saw Rei at the corner of my eye grinning heavily, "but only by a little bit." He scowled.  
  
"I'm only saying the truth." I looked at him innocently.  
  
A few days later, the tournament began. While Johnny waited in the stands, Oliver, Robert, Enrique, and I took our places at the tournament preliminaries. After a "short" speech from the chairman of the BBA (AN Three guesses who...), we were all set to go.  
  
"The first match for this tournament will be held by The Majestics and..."  
  
Hey! I'm having a craptistic day here so I thought I'd write about my anger in Destiny's own little world. And by the way, this is NOT an Oliver/Destiny story for your information. Anyways, I'm sorry for the lack of updates again! RR! Oh and thanks Jacquie for helping me cure my writer's block, giving me the starting line for this chapter, AND coming up with a summary! We can't forget reviewing for every chapter, too. Thanks! 


	7. Tension

Once again, I do not own Beyblade. Anything you recognize from the show is obviously not mine.

Chapter 7

"The first match for this tournament will be held by The Majestics and Scarlet Rose."

They sure look like a bunch of rookies, I thought, we'll beat them in no time flat.

Boy was I ever wrong...

"Hey yall," one boy yelled from the other side of the stadium, "Prepare to get beat!"

"Oh we'll see who gets beat!" I yelled back before turning back to my team and listening to the plan.

"I've never seen this team play before. They're new to the league," Robert began, "so we'll have to be extremely careful today."

"Robert we can take them!" I said, "They're just a bunch of rookies who don't know anything about blading. Look at them, with their baggy pants and huge chains, like they're a threat."

Robert turned his head and fixed his dark eyes on me, clearly disappointed in my assumption, "You can't go about judging everyone you meet. Not a lot of "rookie" teams make it to these kinds of tournaments, so you better watch your back, Mannings!" He snapped.

My eyes found their way to the ground. I didn't mean to act like this, not now, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." I apologized.

"It's alright," Oliver said patting my back, "we've got no time for apologies now. It's time to blade. Now, Robert, what do we do?"

"I'll go first, Oliver you're second. If Enrique's brought back to earth by the time you're done," Robert explained, casting a glance at Enrique who was busy flirting with girls in the stands, "he'll go next. If not, Destiny, you have to battle for him."

My heart leapt, "What? I thought... What if I go first?" I suggested with an innocent smile. The pressure was getting to me.

"Is the pressure getting to you, Mannings?" Robert asked with a sly smile.

"Of course not!" I lied. Is he a mind reader? I thought, "I just thought it would be a better strategy if I went first, you know..."

"Destiny." Robert warned, for once calling me by my first name.

"Ok ok it's cool..." I forced a smile, "I just thought," I began right before receiving the death-glare once again from Robert, "shutting up now..."

"Smart choice, Mannings." Robert stated blankly before heading to the stands. Before I had time to stop myself I blurted out something I might have regretted badly.

"GOOD LUCK, ROBERT!" I yelled with a wave. He turned, gave the team a quick but noticeable smile and continued to the dish. The crowd cheered as soon as he stepped onto the battle field.

"GO ROBERT!" I heard someone yell. I looked back at the stands and saw Johnny cheering us on. I let out a big cheer and the battle started.

"Guys I can't see a thing..." I squirmed around trying to get a view of the stadium. When Robert's turn was over, I sat on the bench in defeat.

"There's a screen above the field," Oliver pointed out, "and you can see from there." He got up and walked to the stadium.

"Oh thanks for telling me that now!" I yelled after him as Robert sat down, "This is a stupid question to ask but, who won?"

"I did." He answered plainly, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Oh." I turned my gaze to the screen as well. Oliver was in trouble... His blade was starting to lose balance, while his opponent sent attack after attack. If only I could find a pattern. My mind fixed itself to finding a pattern in the attacks. Suddenly, I felt a shake.

"You're up next, Destiny go, go!" Oliver shoved my blade in my hand and pushed me to the stadium. It took me a few seconds to adjust to the heavy lighting on the stadium.

"Final battle," The commentator announced, "winner goes onto the next round!"

Before I knew it, I launched my blade into the stadium. For the first time in my life, I was really scared.

"Yo," my opponent called, "your blade's sick (A/N for everyone who doesn't know "sick" means awesome..) but can it stand up to mine? Fury attack Lainadon!"

"Oh no, Drallex!" I cried out as my blade barely survived the attack. It was losing speed by the second. In a few moments, it would stop.

"A.C.I.D. Claw!" I cried out weakly. Smoke rose from the stadium blocking the blades from view. When the smoke cleared, one blade had stopped while another one was weakly spinning. The spinning blade rolled on its side and stopped. Before I could identify the blade, the commentator was already shouting the winner.

"And the Majestics proceed to the next round!"

Oliver, Johnny, Enrique, and Robert rushed up to the stadium to congratulate me. Suddenly, the faces seemed to blend together dizzily. I fell into darkness.

After what seemed like a few moments, my eyes fluttered open to see Enrique seated beside me.

"Hey babe," he winked, "you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." I replied slowly rising from the bench, "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, you did. It's intermission now and we don't have anymore battles today so... Can I take you around the stadium so that I may enjoy your company, Babe?" he offered. I sighed at his attempt. I really felt sorry for Enrique.

"Sure..." I rolled my eyes, "But just this once."

For the next two hours, my "date" with Enrique as he called it was made out of window shopping, me paying for the Beyblade upgrades and him buying me shoes. I like shoes, alright? I thought it was a fair deal.

After another hour or two, Enrique and I headed back to the stadium. Smiling, I looked through the crowds for familiar faces. Wait, I saw...

"Well well... Look what the cat dragged in." Iris grinned. I gave her a fake smile, then turned to Enrique.

"Go back to the team, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." I ordered.

"But-"

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy eye pout. Reluctantly enough, he left. Now, time for me to take care of some unfinished business.

"Is that your new boy toy?" Iris asked bossily. Chloe and Ardene hid behind her, obviously not wanting to do any more damage that was already done.

"For your information, he happens to be my team mate." I glared, struggling to keep my temper from reaching its limit.

"You call THAT your team mate?" Iris laughed, "He couldn't quit flirting with the girls in the stands long enough to blade."

I glared, "Do you want another ass kicking? Because it sounds like you're asking for one."

"Bring it on, bitch." That last word did it. My temper flared and in seconds I was all over her; punching, scratching, kicking, biting...

"Hey... HEY BREAK IT UP!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Soon after, I felt myself being pulled off of Iris.

Strong hands dizzily spun me around. I saw Robert glaring angrily at me, "What on earth has gotten into you, Mannings?"

Hey all you readers! Sorry for the long wait of updates; once again I had writers block, but now I'm on a role! Please don't expect my CYOA to be updated any time soon, unless someone is nice enough to send me ideas for the 'Ray' chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, RR!


	8. Confessions

Disclaimer: Again... I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! cry

Chapter 8

"What has gotten into you, Mannings?" Robert shouted angrily.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead was a choked whisper. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I tried to explain, only to be silenced by Robert's fixed glare. If looks could kill; I'd be dead.

"Do you know how irresponsible you've been acting lately? I thought you could sort this out on your own but obviously; you cant!" Robert yelled. He kept going on and on, keeping a firm grasp on my shoulders.

With the last of my strength, I pushed him away and stumbled backwards; falling onto the hard concrete sidewalk. I felt more hands helping me regain my footing. Ignoring whoever was helping me, I looked around and saw no sign of Iris, Chloe, or Ardene.

"Look Robert," I shouted back, "I know your intentions are good; I really do. But it isn't exactly working, what you're trying to do! So just do me a favor and back off!"

Leaving Robert fuming and surprised at the same time, I painfully limped towards our hotel, accompanied by...  
  
"Um, sorry I don't know your name.." I said, embarrassed.  
  
"I'm Jacquie." She paused. I was about to introduce myself but she interrupted me, "Oh, I know who you are. I watched your battle earlier."  
  
I smiled apologetically, "Sorry for putting you through all this. I've been... Stressed... Lately." I thought for a second, trying to change the subject, "So are you here to watch the tournament?"

It was Jacquie's turn to smile, "Yes, but I'm also here to blade. I'm here with my team." She led me to a park bench. I sat down, exhausted, "Are you okay? You look pretty scratched up.."

"Yes," I answered quickly, "I'm fine, really. Tell me more about your team." It was about time I had an actual friend here.

"Are you trying to get our tactics so you can beat us at finals?" she smirked.

"No," I answered. I wasn't trying to; honest! Really, "I mean tell me about the people on your team."

"Maybe later; or the next time we blade together." Jacquie smirked, "Right now I've got to meet up with my team or they'll go crazy." She checked her watch, "Nice to meet you! I'll see ya around." She took off quickly, reeling and turning a corner.  
  
"See ya..."

As soon as she left, I was swarmed with reporters and cameras.  
  
"What was that fight you got into, Miss Mannings?"

"Do you have a comment, Miss Mannings?"

"How do you connect with Solitary Flame, Miss Mannings?"

"How did the fight start, Miss Mannings?"  
  
"Miss Mannings... Miss Mannings..."

With lots of pain, I got up from the bench and started running. I didn't stop until I reached the hotel doors, which I opened and slammed shut. I could still hear the reporters outside.  
  
"Miss Mannings! Miss Mannings!"

0

I was back at the hotel; Earth's Hell. Lying in 'my' room, I turned my gaze to the computer. I needed to talk to someone who was only a few countries away. I turned on the computer, and signed onto MSN.

Choose Your Destiny has just signed in.

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: Hey girl! You haven't been on for a WHILE...

Choose Your Destiny says: Yeah, I know.. You're just the person I wanted to talk to.

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: Aww... So how's it going? Did you get me that postcard I wanted yet?

Choose Your Destiny says: sweatdrop Well I'm looking for the perfect one, so no.

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: Just make sure you don't forget, okay?

Choose Your Destiny says: Sure, sure, I wont. Promise! Anyways I wanted to talk to you about stuff.

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: Like what?

Choose Your Destiny says: Well everything here is pretty stressed... I mean Solitary Flame ditched me-

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: I know. I just saw you and your battle on tv a few hours ago. Iris told the story; fame-seeker she is. Are you okay? You looked pretty beat up.

Choose Your Destiny says: Yeah, I'm fine. Just a few broken bones here and there...

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: WHAT????  
  
Choose Your Destiny says: I'm just kidding... It's only a few bruises I'll be fine. '

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: You better be. Anyways that Iris girl was a bitch. She deserved that butt kicking!

Choose Your Destiny says: Yeah.. Well what should I do? I mean Robert's just in the other room and he's furious at me. Then Oliver, Johnny, and Enrique wont talk to anyone.

Ryoko Girl; Angel says: Just cool down, girl. Everything will be just fine. Get them to take some chill pills.

Choose Your Destiny says: Thanks. Anyways just email me I've gotta run. Cya!  
  
Choose Your Destiny has signed off.

I leaned back on the computer seat, finally feeling the relaxation I've longed for for so long.

"Mannings!" I heard a voice shout from the next room. Startled, I fell backwards on the chair.  
  
"Coming..." I grumbled. This was not my day, nor would I attempt to make it my day. Strolling into the next room, I found The Majestics waiting for me.  
  
"Destiny, lets sort everything out now before it affects our Blading," Oliver began, "we're all getting on each other's nerves so we thought it would be best to talk now instead of ending up hating each other later."

"What do you think, babe?" I don't have to tell you who said this.

I sighed and sat down. Nodding, I gave everyone a small smile, "Before we start... I just wanted to tell everyone I'm really REALLY sorry for how I've been acting. I wont let my problems get in the way of everyone else's path again."

Robert smiled. Wow, a miracle. After the talk we all had, I couldn't wait for a new day to begin. A new day, a new beginning.

To all readers; this is not the end. Hehe. Ok so I've posted two chapters in one day; I'm sorry that this one is really really crappy. I couldn't resist the MSN chat with Ryoko. She does need a bigger part in this story. Anyways R&R!


	9. Palm Secrets

Disclaimer: Beyblade... not mine... loving key words...

Chapter 9

The sky was teemed with light as I looked off her hotel balcony. Slowly, I turned my gaze to the bright and yellow sun, absorbed in thought. I was so glad things were finally straightened out with my new teammates. If only I could get Iris out of my life forever, it would be too soon. I was jolted from my thoughts as I heard someone coming up behind me on the balcony.

"Hey Babe," Enrique winked, "the Head Honcho scheduled us for an interview and some photo shoots for our fans back in Europe. May I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the shoot?"

I paused, then scratched my head, "Um.. no but you can come with me to the interview place, thing..."

Enrique sweatdropped, "Erm... yeah sure..."

0

"So, Miss..."   
  
"Mannings."  
  
"Miss Mannings." The reporter nodded, "What is your history with Iris Dierra?"

"Must we," I began, "talk about this?" I tensed and squirmed in my seat. I was so glad this wasn't on tv...

"Well if you don't want to," the reporter began, "I guess we could end the interview now."  
  
"Alright then." I got up and left her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Stupid reporters..." I grunted. I looked around for the rest of my team but to no avail, "They must still be being interviewed..."

"Destiny Mannings? Is that you?" I heard a voice call. I turned to see it was Jacquie. I smiled.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
Jacquie sighed, "Interviews; what else? Why are you here?"

It was my turn to sigh, "Photo shoot just a while ago, then I ditched the interview lady." I shrugged.

"Oohh... not a good idea..." she shook her head, "anyways the reason I called you over was to see if you wanted to go shopping with me before our battles tomorrow morning."

Did I hear the word shopping? A smile lit up my face, "Duh!"

0

After hours of shopping, and not to mention hundreds of shopping bags, Jacquie and I had literally shopped 'till we dropped. We both collapsed heavily onto a mall bench and rested. A half hour passed with us barely saying a word.

"Say," Jacquie began, motioning over to her left, "who's that cutie over there..."

I looked towards the direction Jacquie was pointing to and I saw... "Rei?" He turned upon hearing his name, searching the crowd for a familiar face. I waved, and he saw.

"Hey!" he began, "I had no idea I'd see you here, Destiny."

"Well, fancy seeing you here." I smiled, "Oh this is Jacquie." I motioned to my friend beside me.

"Hey," Rei greeted, shaking her hand, "These are my friends. I'll let them introduce themselves..."

"Hey! I'm Tyson Granger, you know, the world champion? Do you want my autograph? I'll be glad to sign something for you!" a dark haired boy with a red and white cap bragged.

"And I'm Max Tate!" a blonde haired boy greeted next. He was wearing a blue shirt with a star on it.

"I-I'm Kenny." The next boy introduced. He wore big round spectacles (AN Glasses... hehe) and had brown hair. He took Jacquie's hand and shook it. Before long, they were engaged in a conversation about intense beyblading techniques.

I looked at the older boy with blue hair. He leaned against the wall, arms folded, eyes shut, not willing to say anything, "Hi."

"Kai Hiwatari." He answered, motionless, "You're Destiny Mannings, aren't you. The new girl with the Majestics who's replacing Johnny for a while."

"Yeah... How'd you know?" I asked, immediately remembering that I had gone public with them in the last match.

"I'm not stupid, everyone knows." He retorted, giving me his all-famous death glare, "Besides, I saw your friend Iris on TV who told the whole story."

"She isn't my friend!" I half yelled at him, "She was my old teammate, who got my other teammates to backstab me and told the public a fake story so they'd pity her, instead of me."

Kai grinned, "Alright. I saw your backstabbing ex-friend on TV who told the whole story from her point of view. Happy now?"

I gave a smirk and stood up grabbing my bags, "Couldn't be better. Anyways, we'd better be going, I've got a match to worry about tomorrow. Hopefully we'll bump into each other again before we have to go our separate ways."  
  
Jacquie stood up with me, "Yeah, it was nice meeting you all."  
  
"Either way; I'll see you at school every day. Woah," he began, "I just rhymed. Well I'll be sure to try and watch your match, Destiny. Good luck!" Rei smiled. I nodded, smiled back, and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," Kai began. I turned and he shook my hand, leaving something in the palm of my hand, "nice to meet you, too."

Hmm I wonder what's up with Kai? Actually, I don't have to wonder because I already know! I hate to leave all you readers with a cliffhanger, but I just let the story write itself and it seemed only natural to end it here. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, coming up with ideas for the NEXT chapters! Hehe... I hope that made sense. Anyways a big thank you to Jacquie who helped me come up with a REAL plot... You'll see what I'm talking about in the next chapters! Read and review you guys!


	10. Blue Hair

Disclaimer: I told you already; I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! Cry

Chapter 10

"Wait," Kai began. I turned and he shook my hand, leaving something in the palm of my hand, "nice to meet you, too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Casually shoving my hand in my pocket and leaving the note there, I gave a small wave and walked away from Rei and his friends.

"Kenny's cute...I can't believe I said that! No, I don't like him...I don't want to get hurt again..!" Jacquie sighed while we walked back to our hotels.

"What do you mean," I asked her, "Jacquie?"

"Um, look I'll tell you later," Jacquie checked her watch, "I'll meet up with you tomorrow, okay? Thanks for coming with me shopping today."

"You're welcome." We had arrived on Bruce Street, where we would have to separate in order to get to our hotels, "I'll see you tomorrow after the match, alright?"

Jacquie nodded and smiled, "Yup. Bye!" as usual, she set off dashing and turned the corner.

"Bye...." That was strange, I thought, what was up with her? What did she mean?

"Now," I thought aloud, taking my mind of Jacquie, "time to find out what Kai slipped into my hand back at the mall." I reached into my pocket to find a folded piece of paper. With curiosity, I unfolded the paper and read his message.

'Meet me in the stands after your match tomorrow. If you can't find me; I'll come find you instead.

Kai

P.S. Come alone, and don't tell anyone what we're up to.'

"What…" I thought, "this is… weird…" when I had reached the doorstep, I decided that it couldn't hurt to meet Kai after the match. I ran up to our hotel room, opened the door, and fell heavily onto the couch, letting my bags fall with me.

"I see you had a good shopping trip." Oliver chuckled at the sight.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled, sarcastically of course, loud enough to wake up Enrique and Robert in the next rooms. I heard a groaning sound and another that sounded like a 'thud' on the floor… "Whoops…" I stated with an innocent look.

Oliver laughed and sat down beside me, "Please don't do that when I'm asleep…"

I smirked, "Well you never know. Hey you know the Bladebreakers don't you?" I asked.

"Well I know their basic personalities from the last time we met, yeah." Oliver said, "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know about Kai… He seems so-"

"Distant? Unfriendly? That's just his outside layer. Inside he's just as nice as the rest of them." Oliver smiled.

"So he's not… dangerous or anything?" I asked.

"Nope," Oliver answered, looking to the ceiling as if he were recalling a very fond memory, "wouldn't hurt a soul. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I was just curious." I lied. Fortunately, Oliver didn't catch my fib. He went to his room and started to get ready for bed.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I got up from the couch and strolled into my room, sitting straight on the computer chair.

Choose Your Destiny has just signed in.

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocity surprises me has added you to his/her buddylist.

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me says: Destiny?

Choose Your Destiny says: Well this is awkward. How'd you get my email?

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me says: Rei.

Choose Your Destiny: Thought so. What's with the note at the mall earlier?

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me says: I need to talk to you about stuff.

Choose Your Destiny says: Like what?

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me says: You're an Aquarius aren't you; that's your horoscope sign.

Choose Your Destiny says: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me says: I'll explain it tomorrow.

Kai: Tyson; your degree of idiocy surprises me has just signed off.

Choose Your Destiny says: But Kai!

The previous message has not been sent.

"Damn."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Today's match will be held against The Elements and The Majestics. Let the battle begin!" shouted the DJ.

The crowd let out a big cheer and our battle begun.

"I'll go first," Robert began, "and then Enrique will follow. Oliver, Destiny… flip a coin or something…"

"How strategic!" I yelled sarcastically as Robert Rolled his eyes and headed for the stadium. I looked at Oliver.

"Well I don't want to battle!" Oliver commented.

"You think I want to?" I shot back.

"How about we flip a coin? I'll call it." Oliver suggested.

"Well that's not fair!" I argued.

"Why not?!" he argued back.

(Credits to the writers of the hit show "Threes Company" for coming up with the next few lines! Copyrighted them; not me)

"Can't you see? It's because you get two choices and I get none!" I blurted out quickly.

"All these years it seemed fair…" Oliver scratched his head in confusion.

"Enrique, go!" I heard Robert's voice say.

"Well how about Rock Paper Scissors? We're running out of time…" I urged him to hurry with his decision.

"But-"

"Hey Babe, Oliver, one of you two; GO!" Enrique shouted over the loud roar of the spectators in the stands.

"Oh fine, I'll go!" I relented, grabbing my beyblade and walking to the dish.

"You lost THAT quickly?" I heard Oliver ask humorously from behind me.

"I WON you piece of-"

"And now, we have Destiny Mannings and JacquieKonkin who will battle for a spot in our semi-finals round."

"Jacquie?" I looked up and saw my friend who I went shopping with just yesterday, "When you said you'd see my match I didn't know you meant up close and personal…"

"Neither did I," she began with a half smile, "the team you were supposed to battle today got disqualified because they were one teammate short."

"Well… may the best win then?" I asked.

"Thanks, don't worry! I intend to!" she grinned.

I grinned back… "3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!"

With one graceful movement, my blade was launched into the dish along with Jacquies. Already tensed, I forced myself to relax.

Suddenly, Jacquie's bitbeast, Nakia, brought down all her might onto Drallex. With all the force put into the attack, both beyblades showed sign of stopping, but fortunately they kept on spinning.

"A.C.I.D Swipes!" I cried out to my blade suddenly, starting to panic for the first time in my life.

The attack hit Jacquie's blade from the base, which caused even more damage than it would have if it were hit from the top.

The blade wobbled, and started spinning partially on its side… Just a few more seconds and… Yes, it stopped!

"Destiny and The Majestics proceed onto the Semi-Finals this weekend!" the DJ shouted loudly with the help of his microphone.

Jacquie dropped to her knees and picked up her beyblade. She then stood up and curtly turned around. She walked out of the stadium, staring at the floor - like it was the end of the world.

I made a mental note to talk to her later...or better yet now. I walked back over to the bench and exchanged congratulations with my team. Then I told them I was going to look for Jacquie.

I started to look for her at the bench opposite ours. Her teammates shot me a dirty look and told me she had left in a hurry.

Desperate to find her, I went into the stands full of thousands of people, and started to look for her there.

After fifteen minutes of searching, a miracle occurred. I saw her only a few stands away. Starting to run, I tried to avoid hitting the passing strangers. All the while my mind flooded with phrases to say, or should have said.

Only a few feet away from Jacquie, I tripped over some stands. Due to everyone rushing out of the stadium, no one noticed me. When I turned to face where Jacquie was standing last, she was gone.

"No, no!" I scolded myself. Curse this unexpected clumsiness of mine!

"Destiny!" I heard a voice call. I searched the crowd and found a young man with blue hair.

"Kai…"

Hello all readers! I've been working on my story a lot lately and I finished another chapter just now. Enjoy the read and don't forget to review!


	11. Foreshadowing Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade!!!!!!!

Chapter 11  
  
I had forgotten I was to meet Kai in the stands after the match. Great.

"You ready to go?" he asked, once again emotionless.

"But Jacquie, I have to find her and-"

"She can wait. Let's go." He took hold of my arm with surprising force and pulled me away.

Looks like I'll have to stick with talking to her later. I thought to myself.

Kai led me to a shining new silver corvette by the parking lot and told me to get in.

"What? I'm not going anywhere with you. I barely know you!" I argued.

"I wont crash or speed or anything, I'm not Tyson." He stated.  
  
"And how do I know-"  
  
"Just get in, Mannings." He sighed.

Reluctantly, I got into the passengers seat, not knowing what awaited me.

"Where are you taking me, Hiwatari?" I demanded.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
Yes, yes I am! "No, no I'm not."

"Good. You'll see where I'm taking you when we get there." He said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we almost there?" I asked a few minutes later, just to be annoying.

Kai tightened his grip on the wheel, "Please be quiet."

"At least put on some music?"  
  
"Fine. Now be quiet."  
  
We sat in silence for the rest of the drive.

'Welcome to Manila's Planitarium'

"You brought me to a planetarium?" I stood at the front of the building, dumbfounded, "You drove fro two hours to bring me to a planetarium?" Emphasis on the word planetarium.

"I like stars. Back in Russia," Kai began, "I used to stay up late and look at the stars, hoping one day I'd be able to see what they're seeing." He said, emotionless but still poetically, "Enough of that, I've got something to show you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was now in the planetarium, staring at all the different stars and planets. I was still confused, I mean what could Kai possibly have to show me here other than pictures of the stars?

"Destiny, I didn't bring you here to stare at the stars." Kai told me, a bit coldly, as I turned from the picture, "I brought you here to see the astrology section." Kai led me further down the hall. "I booked us a tour. It starts in," Kai checked a clock on the wall. "Exactly five minutes."

"You booked us a tour?" I asked, "Why couldn't you just tell me what I needed to know?"  
  
"Hn." Was all he said. Typical.

"TOUR NUMBER 633 WILL START NOW! PLEASE ASSEMBLE IN THE ASTROLOGY HALL." The intercom on the wall boomed.

"That's us right?" I looked at Kai.

"Yeah," he replied, his face still emotionless. He started walking towards the group assembling for the tour. Slowly, I followed.

"Hello everyone and thank you for taking your time to view our new Astrology tour." The tour guide announced happily, using a small microphone attached to his denim jacket, "The first planet alignment I'm going to lecture about is Venus. You all should pay close attention to this planet because it could very well tell you what may happen in your life in the near future." The tour guide said as I listened carefully, still wondering why the heck Kai had brought me here.

"Let's take this young lady right here, in the blue flare jeans and cut-off red shirt." he motioned to me. For a tour guide, he sure knew his clothing terms. he tour guide pointed to the girl next to me...no wait, he was pointing to me!

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What is the nearest biggest event to happen in your life?" The tour guide asked me.

"Um, the tournament finals, I guess..." I told him.

"Now, since Venus is in such a position, it is possible to predict if you will win or lose the finals and be very correct." He told me.

I stared at Kai incredulously, he expected me to believe this guy? He just stared at me with his cold but caring maroon eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Excuse me, Miss," the Tour Guide called after he was finished the tour, "I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes?"

I turned back and looked at the Tour Guide, "Kai, I'll be a few minutes... Wait for me in the car?"  
  
"I'll stay here and wait." He replied, once again snapping into that emotionless world of his.

I nodded, and walked to the Tour Guide, "I'm Destiny Mannings. You are?"  
  
"Thomas Greening, Miss Mannings. Were you listening during the guide?" He asked.  
  
"Well, not really... To tell you the truth, I was kind of thinking of something else..." I answered him honestly.  
  
"Well then, I must say to you that your decisions from now on will influence the major events in your life, so be careful, Miss."  
  
I could tell he expected me to give him gratitude for warning me, but gratitude wasn't what I was feeling at all. I felt anger and violation, "Who are you to tell me my future? I don't believe in any of this crap. I mean that with all due respect, sir..." with that vent of anger, I started to walk away.  
  
"Wait, Miss!" He called. The Tour Guide handed me some sort of magazine, "At least read this." With that, he left to guide another Tour Group.  
  
I stood there and looked at the magazine, then went off to join Kai.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Why the hell did you bring me there, Kai?" I shouted on the way back home. We had been driving for a half hour of silence, until now.   
  
"Didn't you hear the Tour Guide? I think he told you all you needed to know, Mannings." Kai said, frowning but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pull over." I commanded coldly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pull over the damn car!" I yelled. Luckily for him, he pulled over. Frustrated, I stepped out of the car and slammed the door, followed by Kai who did the same thing.

"What's your problem, Destiny?" Kai shouted, his fierce eyes showing tremendous anger.  
  
"I feel violated! You take me to a planetarium, and expect me to believe all of this crap about Venus aligning or something? What do you think I am, stupid?!" I wouldn't stop; it kept on coming.  
  
"I was warning you from a very bad ending!" his voice was low and cold, "Now if you please, get back in the car."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you planning to walk back to the hotel, Miss Independent?" Kai glared, "It's another four hours. We take the car, we get back in an hour and a half."  
  
"Fine." I began, glaring at him with my cold, angry eyes, "This will be the last time I ever speak to you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
An hour passed, I had calmed down. Unfortunately, Kai didn't. He didn't say a word. He just kept a firm grip on the wheel and stared through the glass in front of him.  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But Kai I'm sorr-"

"I said shut up." He said coldly. I couldn't blame him, though. I turned my gaze to the road. It was dark now, and I could see the faint outline of a tree right in front of us.Wait, in front of us????  
  
"Kai... Watch the road..."  
  
"I am watching the road."  
  
"No, seriously Kai, look!" I yelled.

He squinted out the window, but it was too late. Kai turned the wheel quickly making the car swerve; but the side still hit the tree and shattered the glass window beside me.  
  
Hello everyone! I thought this was a very cool chapter, and it was really REALLY fun to write. Thanks for the feedback everybody! Anyways I hope you like, Read and Review!

Big thank you again to Jacquie who helped me write the part with the Tour Guide! 


	12. Crashing Horoscopes

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Beyblade.

Chapter 11

Kai squinted out the window, but it was too late. He turned the wheel quickly making the car swerve; but the side still hit the tree and shattered the glass window beside me.

As the glass crumbled to tiny, jagged, pieces, I tried to move away from the window, but my seat belt got in the way. I cried out as tiny pieces of glass lodged themselves in my neck, shoulder, and upper arm.  
  
"This is just perfect, Kai..." I managed to say as I moaned in pain.

Without saying a word, Kai got out of the car and helped me out of the door. I just stood there, no intention to speak, while I painfully tried to pry all the glass from my body; one by one.

"I won't crash or anything, huh?" I mocked sarcastically.  
  
"I couldn't see the road." He argued, emotionless once again.

"Are we going to walk?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice?" he glared.  
  
"Cut me some slack. You see at least fifty pieces of glass stuck in my shoulder; I'm trying to make the best out of this situation." I glared back. Without another word, I started walking back to our hotel.  
  
An hour later (not to mention 58 pieces of glass later) , we finally got back to the hotel. I was at my door, thinking about all the bizarre things that had happened today. Suddenly, I burst out laughing. Kai looked at me with confusion, but I just shook my head and laughed more, "I'll see you tomorrow..."  
  
"Tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you get what I mean." I smiled, trying to get him out of that lonely world he was trapped in.  
  
"Right." He replied coldly.

"Good night, Kai..." I said, half sarcastic and half meaning it.   
  
"Destiny."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you'll read that magazine." He said, giving me the all famous Hiwatari glare, and tossing me the magazine.

I felt anger once again, from people telling me what to do. Without responding, I opened the door to my hotel room and shut it gently. I heard footsteps walking away, undoubtfully Kai's. I shook my head, and threw the magazine under the table where the cleaning lady would pick it up tomorrow morning.

I headed straight to the bathroom to get my shoulder bandaged up. Without warning, curiosity struck me like a knife in my stomach.   
  
What if the Tour Guide was telling the truth? I asked myself in my head, all the while wrapping the bandages around my shoulder.

"It couldn't be right." I shrugged off, looking at my reflection in the mirror.   
  
But what if it was? A voice inside me questioned. Without thinking, I walked to the table just outside the bathroom and picked up the magazine.

'BeyGirlz

What's going on in your favorite Beyblader's life? Find out; exclusive interviews with the world's top Beybladers.'  
  
I gazed to the picture in between all the headlines. I saw Iris and... Was that me?  
  
'Shocker Showdown: Destiny Mannings and Iris Dierra: Page 38'  
  
Yup, it was definitely me. I turned to the first few pages and found that Robert, Oliver and Enrique's interviews were printed. I laughed at some of the comments.

'Alyssa: So, Robert, how do you eat grapes?

Robert: This is uncouth... Why are you asking me all of these weird questions?

Alyssa: This is an interview; of course I have to ask you weird questions.'

"Poor Robert." I thought aloud. I kept skimming through the page.'Alyssa: Oliver... Is there any special girl in your life?  
  
Oliver: blush Well... I think it's my personal business; don't you?'

'Alyssa: Enrique, how would you-  
  
Enrique: If there are any single girls out there, call me???'  
  
I shook my head, laughter about to come out. I held back because I knew everyone else was asleep.

Breathing deeply, I turned to page 38.  
  
'Shocker Showdown: Iris spills the secrets

Iris Dierra was in tears as Destiny Mannings gave her quite a scare only a few days ago. After seeking out her friend, Destiny outside the Beyblade stadium, the girls immediately erupted in a fist fight.   
  
"It was horrible," says Dierra, "she just came at me all of a sudden." '  
  
I shook my head in disgust and ripped out the interview page and throwing it in the trash, "And I once considered her my friend..." After a few minutes of imaginary venting, I flipped to the horoscope page. It wasn't the same as any other horoscope page; they gave your horoscopes in poetry form. I looked for Aquarius...  
  
"Here it is..."

'Your decisions from now on decide your ending fate

To win or lose against the friends you've decided to hate

To choose the right friends or the wrong

And see if your friendships last for long

Pay attention to your upcoming dreams

Always remember; nothing is ever what it seems

Symbols of darkness could mean symbols of light

Beware of the one whose power ignites

Be sure to look out for a troubled friend

The pain and suffering is nearing an end

Make the right choices and happiness awaits

While the wrong; disaster will create'

I leaned on the sink, reading my horoscope over and over again, unable to believe anything I had heard today.  
  
You know it's true. My inner voice told me, Do something about it before it's too late.

"Kai," I began, even though I knew he wouldn't hear, "I believe you..."

Hello all readers How are ya? I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers I've been leaving these past... Oh 12 chapters... But anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!


	13. Flying Sugar Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Author's note:  
  
Thanks for all the reviewing you guys, and thanks to Jacquie especially for helping me out with the next two chapters, plot wise. Anyways I've decided to make this chapter part Rei POV (point of view) because I thought it made more sense to have it his POV instead of Destiny's. You'll see why.

Chapter 13

Rei's POV

I sat quietly on the couch of the hotel room when Kai walked in, obviously seeing he was angry about something when he slammed the door upon entry.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"None of your damn business, Kon." He snapped, and then disappeared into his room.

"He'll cool off tomorrow." I thought aloud with certainty.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kai, pass the sugar?" Max asked politely at breakfast, beaming with happiness. I felt a bad feeling form in the pit of my stomach.

A grunt was all he got for a response.  
  
"Kai-"he began once again, before ducking to avoid the flying sugar container.

"What's your problem today, Kai?" Tyson asked angrily, standing up from his seat. Kai stood from the table and left.  
  
"Don't worry about Mr. Sourpuss guys," I began, trying to reassure their worrying faces, "he'll be fine. I'll talk to him at the stadium today." I gave them a fake smile and finished my breakfast.

Destiny's POV

The light of the stadium shined straight into my face as I sat in my seat watching another two teams battle for a spot in the finals. Sighing, I couldn't take my mind off of how badly I treated Kai yesterday. I glanced around the stadium seats hoping to find him. A few minutes later, I spotted his blue hair through the crowd, seeing he was with Rei.

Maybe I should talk to him? I thought quietly to myself. I nodded, telling myself I'd talk to him as soon as he was alone.

Once I saw Rei leaving, I rushed up to Kai's row, receiving more death-glares from people from the crowd who were trying to see the match.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
I didn't get a response. Oh, what a surprise.

"Kai, can I just talk to you?" I asked pleadingly.

At this point, I'd be really happy to tell you that he forgave me and we became friends. Well some of it happened, just not the part where he forgives me and we become friends.

"Fine." I muttered, leaving him and going back to my seat to watch yet another boring round of the semi-finals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the match, I started to walk back to the hotel, ready for my first intense workout, scheduled by Robert in... 3 minutes?!

"Great!" I shouted to myself. A few people turned to stare at me strangely, but I shrugged them off, starting to turn my walk into a sprint. I mean, I'd already missed the rest of our work-outs due to 'unavoidable socials' elsewhere.

It wasn't my fault; really. Anyways, back to me running back to the stadium.

I sprinted my legs off towards our hotel's weight room. Reaching the elevator, I pressed the big squared button. Quickly, I glanced at my watch.

"7 minutes laaate!" I waited, heading for the stairs with impatience. One flight, then two... Soon all seven! D

Panting heavily, I finally reached the door to the weight room. I opened it and-

BAM!

I had bumped into someone; literally.

With great frustration, I shut my eyes and let out a piercing scream.

Okay, that felt good!

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Johnny grinning from ear to ear.

"You owe me 10 dollars, Enrique!" he announced triumphantly, pumping up his one un-injured arm. I just sat there, confused, butt-hurting, while Enrique paid his debt.  
  
"I don't-"

"I bet him 10 bucks that you wouldn't even try to get here on time." Enrique sulked.

"I won." Johnny once again announced. "No way..." I replied with sarcasm. I then took the time to look at who I bumped into a moment ago. "S-sorry, Rei!" I stuttered apologetically, helping him up from the ground. 

"It's okay," he answered, brushing himself off, "you just scared me; that's all..."

I nodded, ready for my training session.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to talk to you, Destiny." Rei explained, "is it okay if I just talk to her for a bit?" he asked the team, mostly asking Robert.

"I suppose," Robert sighed, "but Mannings, if you miss the next session I swear-"  
  
"Calm down, Robert..." Oliver sighed. I followed Rei to the lobby (using the elevator this time!) and through the halls.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Kai. He's been acting weird lately." He explained, "Do you know why?"

"No." I lied. Rei gave me a disapproving look.  
  
"Come on, Des. I know you're lying. Kai didn't act so pissed before you and him went off after the match yesterday."

"Okay we went for a drive." I spat out stubbornly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he crashed and the glass and the choices with the walking and the magazine and the freaky tour guide!!!!!" I said a bit louder than usual, very quickly.

Rei sweatdropped, "Well... That tells me a lot!"

Okay... I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for the long wait you guys, but life's been hectic and stuff. I thought I'd stop short there because you REALLY deserved another chapter. See how nice I am? Anyways read and review!


	14. Toilet Underwear

Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers!!!!

Chapter 14

"Well that tells me a lot!"  
  
To make this long story a bit shorter, I told him everything that happened last night. Everything from the odd tour guide to the magazine, to the car crash.

"And then I read the magazine, now I feel really bad for what I said..." I explained, biting my lip gently.

"What you said wasn't really that bad." Rei tried to assure me, not succeeding by the way.

"Would you talk to me if I said those things to you?" I asked, already sure of his answer.

"I would." Came his voice. I looked at him in surprise, "Really. No matter how mean you are to me." He smiled.

"Thanks, Rei." I thanked him greatfully.  
  
"No problem. Will you just talk to Kai?" he pleaded.

Reality struck me. Talk to Kai? After he had ignored me in the stands?  
  
"I'm not talking until he apologizes." I blurted out. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, but it just flew out of my mouth.

Rei gave me a long look, "Alright. I'll see you later, Des." He waved and left.

A few days later, I was walking around the city in the markets when a familiar face crossed my path.

"Jacquie!" I smiled and waved my hands above the huge crowd so she could see me. I saw another hand wave back to signal she saw me. After a few minutes, Jacquie and I met up near a mango stand.

"Big crowd, huh?" she stated.

"No!" I replied sarcastically, "There's like, no one here!"  
  
"Funny, Mannings." We both laughed, "Anyways I'm sorry about after the match. I kind of got moody."  
  
"Don't worry about it," I shrugged, "losing is hard for a lot of us."  
  
"Well you better do me proud and win this tournament!" she grinned.

"You bet! Hey, now that we're both here, let's do some more shopping!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After shifting through tons of clothing, shoes, jewelry, and new Beyblade parts, our day of shopping was over.  
  
"Awesome top you got, Jacquie!' I stared in awe as she held up her new long-flowing-sleeved-black-and-red "Marika" top.  
  
"Thanks!" Jacquie smiled, "Today was really cool!"  
  
"Yeah..." I said, maybe sounding a bit too down. No matter how hard I try to run away from reality, it always ends up standing right in front of me. Clothes wouldn't make Kai talk to me, nor would it make everything better.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No. Kai wont talk to me, and this really really annoying horoscope is confusing the hell out of me." I answered.

"Horoscope? What horoscope?"  
  
"The one in the magazine on the stand there." I pointed.

"You actually read Beygirlz?" she asked humorously.  
  
"Well I've only read a few pages of the issue this tour guide gave me." I said, a bit annoyed.

Jacquie walked over to the stand and bought the magazine, then she walked back while reading my horoscope.

"To choose the right friends or the wrong... Be sure to look out for a troubled friend..." she nodded while reading, "You believe this?"  
  
It was my turn to nod, "Greatly."  
  
"Before I tell you what's on my mind... Let's get off of this bench and lug our shopping bags around." She suggested.  
  
"Okay, okay." I agreed, grabbing my dozen shopping bags and starting to walk back to the hotel with Jacquie right behind me.

"Really, Des," Jacquie questioned after we got to my hotel room, "you don't believe in this garbage; do you?"

"I do." I answered simply.  
  
"It's not very practical, believing in horoscopes." She bgan, "I don't believe it but I guess what you think is right..."  
  
"Change of topic. Remember the last time we went shopping? You had to leave in midsentence?" I asked.  
  
Jacquie just looked at me for a few seconds, "...no."  
  
"Don't you remember? We were talking about Kenny and then suddenly you had to leave." I explained.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she argued.  
  
"Jacquie, I KNOW you don't have THAT bad of a short term memory."  
  
"I'm not telling you anything." She made up her mind stubbornly.

"Please?" I pleaded. "No."  
  
"With cherries on top!"  
  
"No." 

"And chocolate fudge sprinkles!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll buy you that black skirt we saw at Target today!"  
  
She paused, considering the dea., "No."  
  
"But Jacquie!"  
  
"You wont stop bugging me, will you?"  
  
I shook my head with an evil grin.

Just as I thought, she relented, "Fine. But this has to stay between the two of us. Got it?"  
  
"I put my hand against my heart, "Promise."  
  
Jacquie sighed, "It was two years ago..."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Flashback, Jacquie POV

"Hey, Kieran!" I called. A tall, blond haired teen turned, waved, and came my way.  
  
"Hey, Jacquie!" he greeted, pulling me into a hug, "How's my best girl?"  
  
"Perfect, now!" I answered, content with the world. I thought that it couldn't get any better than this. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

One bright, Tuesday morning (which happened to be Valentines Day), the phone rang. I went to answer it, but the answering machine picked it up instead. I let the answering machine take the call.  
  
"Hey! You've reached the Konkin residence, Leave a message!" came my pre-recorded voice, followed by a beeping noise.

"Hey, Jacquie, it's Kieran." I heard, "We need to talk." He hung up, leaving me very confused. I knew nothing good could come after 'we need to talk'.

I grabbed my jacket and headed to Kieran's house.  
  
When I got there, my hand trembled when I pressed the button for the doorbell. Kieran opened the door and let me in.  
  
"I got your message." I stated, trying to sound cheery. It was probably a Valentines Day surprise, I tried to assure myself.

"Yeah. I don't know how to say this so I'll just come up and say it."  
  
How hard could 'Happy Valentines' be? I thought to myself.

"I hooked up with Ashley last night, and I really like her," He began to explain, "so we're going out now."  
  
Tears began to well up in my eyes, "So you're dumping me for that slut, Ash? Kieran, how could you do this to me?"  
  
"Ash isn't a slut." He tried to defend her.  
  
"Yeah, she's just slept with what; 10 guys?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. I left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny POV

"I cried for months," she told me, "and sometimes I still cry now. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"It's not that bad, Jacquie." I comforted, "It's better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all."

"I'll think about it." She said, giving me a small grin. She looked at the clock above the computer, "Oh shoot. I've gotta go for practice. I'll be seeing you, Des!" she called, halfway through the door. I waved and lay on my bed.

I lay there and thought about the horoscope.  
  
"What could it mean?" I asked myself, "Light, bright, what?" I let out a growl.  
  
I turned over and thought some more. I was so tired. So... Tired...

_Knock Knock Knock._

I sat up, straightened my clothes, and called out, "Come in!"

"Hey, Destiny."  
  
"Oh hey, Kenny!" I greeted, "...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Is this a bad time?" he asked.  
  
"No, I just didn't expect you, that's all." I explained.  
  
"Okay. Well can we talk?" I looked into his eyes and saw pure innocence.  
  
"Sure...?" I hesitantly accepted.

"Well.. I-it's about Jacquie," he stuttered, "does she have a boyfriend?"  
  
"N-not... That I know of, why?"  
  
Kenny blushed a deep shade of red, "No reason at all, Destiny. If you think I like her, you are very wrong."  
  
I grinned, "You're a bad liar, you know that?"  
  
He sighed, "I know. Tyson told me that when I tried to tell him I didn't flush his underwear down the toilet.""  
  
I looked at him in confusion, "I don't even want to know..."


	15. Invisible MakeUp

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I forgot to put in some footnotes... Sorry about that! Anyways here comes the next chapter! Read and Review!

Chapter 15

Rei POV

After I left Destiny, I went back to our hotel. If anything, I am going to get my two best friends to talk to each other, whether it kills me or not.

Suddenly, three of my team mates walked through the door.

"Hey, Kai." I asked, precautious, not wanting to anger him any more than he already was.

"Hn." Was all I got as a response. Well, better than nothing.

"Where'd you guys go?" I asked another question.

"To Rocky Mountain!" Max told me excitedly. I nodded in response.

"Where'd you go, Dude?" Tyson questioned.

"Just went to see Des." I answered automatically.

"You got the hots for her, Dude." Tyson grinned.

"I do not," I argued back calmly, "and quit calling me Dude."

"Fine." He sighed.

"Actually," I began, "we were talking about you, Kai." I felt his gaze on me, "and how nice you were when you took her out last week."

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"She told me." I answered. No I saw you guys drive somewhere downtown, stupid... I thought

"Really." Kai grinned. I'm not so sure he believed me.

"Yeah. She said she really enjoyed it." I tried to put on my best honest face.

"Maybe I should talk to her then?" he suggested, still having that damn grin on his face.

"Yeah. Go talk to her right now and-"

"Tell her how happy I am that she enjoyed going to that planetarium." Kai gave another suggestion.

I nodded.

"In your dreams, Kon." He snapped, walking through the door.

A few seconds later, Kenny walked in, looking a tad love struck. 

"Hey, Chief. What's up?" Tyson asked.

"I just came back from talking to Des."

Wait, he just came back from talking to Destiny? No, she's mine.

Mine?

No, I'm just feeling stressed right now. I couldn't have feelings for Destiny. Not now. Not when there's a tournament and my best friends to worry about.

Destiny is my best friend. 

Nothing More.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny POV

After Kenny left, I once again lay on my bed thinking of the day's events. Jacquie likes Kenny, Kenny likes Jacquie... I could have some fun with this! If only Jacquie wasn't so stubborn and Kenny so shy...

Knock Knock Knock

Is this Annoy Destiny Day?

"Come in." I sighed. Who was it this time?

"Mannings." Johnny grunted.

"McGregor." I stated, "Okay now that we know each other's names, what can I do for you?"

He gave me his usual bad-boy look. He was obviously still a little angry from the night he broke his arm, "I just got back from the doctor's."

"...And?" I answered, sounding like I didn't really care. In the inside, I wanted to know what happened so badly.

"He said I could probably blade in the final round of the tournament." He put it courtly.

"S-so... you mean you want to blade in my place at the finals, if we make it through the semi's..." I asked, extreme sadness overflowing my body.

"Yeah," he began, "well technically you're a substitute for me."

"Alrighty then," I agreed, "you're blading in the finals." I was crestfallen, "It's all up to you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day before our semi-final match, I took a walk around the local park to clear my mind. Unfortunately, clearing my mind was not something that happened today.

"Captain!" I heard a voice call behind me. My body went stiff, "Please, wait!"

Yeah, Ardene." I forced myself not to lunge myself at one of my former best friends.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

I paused, thinking, then I nodded.

Ardene smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't think you're off the hook." I warned.

"I know... Des, I'm sorry!" she apologized, "I never wanted you to leave!" 

"Everything's already done." I began, "So how's the team?"

"We're good, if you define good as Iris totally being on our asses since you replaced that Johnny McGregor in the tournament." She admitted sadly.

I gave her a smile of pity, "Well maybe after the tournament you can start your own team."

Ardene nodded, "Maybe you can be in it?"

I just looked at her, "I don't know, Dene. I don't think so." 

My friend's forced smile turned into a frown, "Des, I wanna be your friend again." She pleaded, "Iris and Chloe are being total bitches now. Ever since you left the team!"

"Don't forget that you guys kicked me off. I didn't choose to leave!" I corrected her coldly.

"Please, Des." Ardene begged, "I'm not like Chlo or Iris!"

"I'll think about it," I nodded, "that's really all I can handle right now... I promise. If you need anyone to talk to, just call okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the way back to our hotel, I ran into a certain green-haired teen who I like to call Oliver.

"Des!" he greeted, "Jacquie was just by our hotel looking for you."

"Really? Is she still there?" I asked.

"No, she said she'd stop by later." He explained.

"Oh... then what brings you out here?"

"It was a nice day for a walk, ma cherie." Oliver began, "I wanted to clear my mind before the semi-finals tomorrow."

I nodded, "Me too. Well I guess it's kind of late for that."

He gave me a puzzled look, "What?"

"Remember I told you about Solitary flame?" I asked. Oliver nodded, "Well I had a run-in with Ardene. We talked for a while, and she wants to be friends again."

"So you're asking me if you should forgive her or not?" he guessed.

It was my turn to nod.

"If I were you, I would give her another chance. It wasn't her who wanted you to leave. Oliver thought aloud.

"Thanks for the advice." I grinned.

"It's really your choice, Des. Not mine." Oliver began, "Do what you think is right."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shortly after Oliver and I arrived back at the hotel, I called Jacquie to ask if she wanted to go anywhere today.

"Well, there's a computer shop I'd like to check out before we leave." She suggested.

"Computer... Computer shop?" I stuttered. I had an idea, "Yup. That sounds great. Meet me there in 45 minutes."

"So at five? Great!" Jacquie said through the phone.

"Okay!" I hung up and briskly walked upstairs to the Bladebreaker's hotel room, trying to act as calm as possible. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Rei!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Des." He greeted back.

"I was wondering if Kenny was around?" I asked.

Rei's smile faltered a tiny bit, "Y-eah. Do you want me to go get him?"

"If you can."

"Yeah, sure." He went to get Kenny, "Chief!" I heard him say.

"Thanks, Rei!" I called into the room.

"No problem!" I heard him call back. A few seconds later, Kenny appeared.

"Hey, Kenny!" 

"Hi, Des."

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?" 

"I was wondering if you could help me choose a... thing for my computer!" I blurted out.

"A... thing?" he asked in confusion, "What thing?"

"You know... the thing all computers need!" I babbled on. Even I didn't know what I was talking about!"

"What thing! What does it look like? Your explaining skills are exactly like Tyson's." Kenny sweatdropped.

"Thanks. Anyways the thing... I have an idea! There's a computer shop just a few minutes from here. Once I see what I'm looking for, I'll remember what it's called!" I suggested.

"Oh you mean Kieto's Computer Shop? A-alright..." Kenny accepted, still confused.

"Great!" I stated, "You... go ahead without me. I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"B-ecause... I have to... use the bathroom?" I lied.

"I'll wait for you." Kenny said politely.

"No, I take a REALLY long time in the bathroom. Re-Applying make-up, you know." I tried to explain, taking ideas as soon as they popped into my head.

Kenny nodded slowly, "But Rei told me you didn't wear make-up."

I chuckled, "Well the point of make-up is to make it seem like you're not wearing any!" He didn't buy it, "Oh come on just GO!"

Kenny took off right away. I sighed in relief.

"Wow, that was well taken care of." I heard a voice say, coldly.

"Well thank you, Kai!" I shot back sarcastically. I apologized with my most sincere voice, "I'm sorry."

Kai shut his eyes for a moment, "Okay."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Don't get used to it, Mannings."

Hey you guys!!!! How was the chapter? Sorry for the long wait. I never thought eighth grade would have so much homework. I'll try and upload new chapters as soon as I can! Don't forget to Read and Review!!!


	16. Computers and Mice

Disclaimer: Read the other disclaimers...

Chapter 16-Kenny POV

Destiny was really acting weird. I thought as I ran to the computer shop. Gradually, I slowed my pace as I got nearer and nearer to the shop.

"There's no rush, Chief. Your friend is still at the hotel." My laptop spoke. I called her Dizzi, short for Dizzara.

"I guess you're right." I responded. By now, I slowed to a walk.

"You guess? I'm always right." Dizzi argued. I ignored her for the moment and kept on walking.

When I got to the shop, I looked around for a bit while I waited for Destiny.

"Hey, Kenny!" a voice called from behind me.

"J-Jacquie." I stuttered, "Nice to see you!"

"Hey, have you seen Des anywhere?" she asked me.

"No, she'll be here soon, though. She said that she needed my help with her computer." I explained. I wondered why Dizzi was so quiet. Usually, she'd be sticking her two cents straight in my face.

"Really..." she shook her head, "I really doubt she'll show."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

Jacquie turned a pale and very unnoticeable shade of red, "Oh no reason. It doesn't matter if she doesn't show up right, we can just check out the computers and hang out."

"Sure." I accepted politely. Now, I had a chance to hang out with Jacquie at one of my favorite places in the town.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about an hour of looking at countless hard drives, keyboards, and mice, no not real mice computer mice, Jacquie and I decided to walk around town.

"Do you blade, too?" she asked.

"Well I-"I began, before being interrupted by Dizzi.

"He does, but he's not the best at it." She teased.

"...What was that?" Jacquie looked around.

"That was just Dizzi, she's my laptop." I explained.

"Excuse me, but I'm a bitbeast IN your laptopo, mind you, Chief." She corrected me.

"Okay you're the bitbeast inside my laptop." I rolled my eyes.

"That's cool!" Jacquie grinned, "Nice to meet ya!"

"She's polite, Chief." Dizzi complimented, then added, "I can see why you like her!"

I felt my face turn red. I opened my mouth to speak but not a sound came out. Dizzi just continued her ranting.

"He talks about you all the time. Even Rei is starting to get fed up."

"Really?" Jacquie asked, "That's so... Thanks, I guess."

"D-dizzi exaggerates a lot. But I d-do talk about you." I lied slightly, and surprisingly, smoothly.

"Why?"

"She's a bitbeast. Dizzi is supposed to exaggerate."

"No, I mean why do you talk about me?"

I think I turned even redder, "Oh. Because.... I think you're a really interesting person." I complimented.

I think I saw Jacquie blush. A good sign? "Hey, I'm starved. Are you up for some pizza?"

Dizzi just answered for me, "Sure!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacquie and I headed for Pizza hut. We made our order and sat at an empty booth.

"So..." Jacquie began, "Today was really fun. Even if Des didn't show." She smiled.

It WAS really fun!" I agreed, taking a slice of pizza when it arrived.

"Off topic but, are you coming to see Des' game tomorrow?" she asked, taking a slice of pizza for herself.

"Yup. We have a match tomorrow too so I figured why not come to both?" I answered logically.

"That's cool. I hope you guys do well tomorrow." Jacquie smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Maybe... Maybe we can hang out tomorrow at the stadium?"

"Yeah!" I agreed, maybe a bit too quickly, "I'd like that."

Jacquie was about to say something but we were interrupted when someone from the next booth jumped up and shouted.

The nerve of some people.

Oh wait, it was Destiny and Rei!

...Like I said, the nerve of some people.

I just turned and went back to my pizza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacquie POV

I saw Destiny and Rei in the next booth. I gave her my classic prepare-to-die look which she shrugged off when her pizza came.

The nerve of some people.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After my awesome day with Kenny, I thought I'd go home and take a bit of a break. I'll need a lot of energy to cheer on the Majestics tomorrow.

On second thought, I'm staying up all night.

"Jacquie," Ryan, my team captain began, "where have you been all day?"

"Oh here and there." I answered, "I went to Kieto's Computer shop and then I went to Pizza Hut."

"All by yourself?" he grunted.

"No, I was with Kenny."

"You don't mean that brat from the Bladebreakers, do you?" Ryan retorted.

"He is not a brat! He's the most respectable and innocent guy I know." I argued.

"Sure. Just don't come crying to me when he dumps you, just like Kieran." Ryan glared, leaving the room.

I expected to cry, but no tears came out. Why am I not crying? Am I over him? "He won't dump me like Kieran." I glowered, "He wont."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next few hours went by pretty quickly. I glared every time Ryan came to see me. Even mild revenge is sweet!

"Jacquie!" he called.

"What?!" I called back, obviously very annoyed.

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Just a minute, Ryan!" I put away my things, straightened my clothes, and went downstairs. It was Destiny. "Hey, Cupid." I greeted.

She grinned, "Sorry, I had some things to do before I could meet you at Kieto's."

"Like.... say, go out for pizza with Rei?"

"Well yes, and no." she began, "Get hungry after much of Tyson's food talk and THEN go out for pizza with Rei."

I scoffed sarcastically, "It sounds like a date to me."

"Well it's not as interesting as your date with Kenny!" she smiled, "Do tell!"

"So you admit, it was a date."

"Don't change the subject."

"But still, it was a date, wasn't it."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud just tell me what happened with Kenny!"

"What's there to tell?" I asked her innocently, "We looked at computer parts and we went for pizza."

"Yeah, sure." she replied. I sensed a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Jacquie!" a voice called from the kitchen. It was Ryan once again.

"WHAT?!"

"Curfew is in 15 minutes."

"What curfew?"

"The one I'm giving you now. Tell your prissy friend to leave."

I shook my head in annoyance, "Sorry about Ryan, he doesn't really like anyone who's connected with the Bladebreakers."

"I wonder why." Destiny said, once again hinting sarcasm.

"I guess you better leave before he bites your head off." I grinned, "Not that I'll mind you know. But I know a certain black haired tiger-boy who would."

"Very funny. Well, can I stay for a bit? Your date with Kenny wasn't exactly all I came for."

"I guess so. What else do you need?" I asked.

"Well, you remember I told you about Solitary Flame?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Well," she began, "I ran into Ardene today. We talked, and I'm wondering-"

"If you should be friends with her again." I guessed. Team break-ups, it's always the same.

Destiny nodded.

"Des, you can be so naive sometimes. How could you even THINK about being friends with that backstabbing... You get the point!" I yelled, not wanting to swear, "She kicked you off of your own team. That's just like stealing your beyblade and trashing it!"

"But it wasn't even Ardene who did it!" she argued, "It was Iris!"

"If you already made up our mind, what was the point of asking me?" I argued back. Really; what was the point?

"I-"

"Just get out." I muttered coldly, interrupting her from what could have been an apology. I guess I'll never know.

Destiny grabbed her jacket and left hastily.

Hey you guys! Sorry if this chapter turned out to be a bit short, I'm typing on Word Pad right now and I can't see the pages. Anyways I'm almost done writing chapter 17 so that will be up asap! Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys! Especially Jacquie who reviews for every single chapter! **hint hint**


	17. More Flying Sugar Dates

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine! Sadly...

Chapter 17-Destiny POV

I spent the next hour or so at the Bladebreaker's hotel suite. Let's just say I forgot about my meeting with Jacquie and Kenny.

"Tyson, pass the sugar." Max asked politely.

Tyson grinned and hurled the sugar across the room, "There ya go buddy!"

"Not cool, Tyson... Not cool..." Max shook his head after the sugar container broke, "You're starting to act like Kai!"

I couldn't help but laugh while Max sadly cleaned up the spilt sugar.

After much more discussion of food, Rei and I went to the kitchen to microwave some snacks.

"So exactly how many pizza pops can Tyson eat?" I asked, half sarcastic.

"Well... We could go out and buy the entire stock and he'd still be hungry." Rei teased, then added, "No, I mean it."

"Sure," Rei accepted, "Just let me go get Max and Tyson."

"Oh hell no!" I stopped him, "I'm so not going to pay for their pizza!"

He grinned, "Well what are we waiting for?"

After grabbing his sweater, Rei and I left for the food courts.

Pizza Hut, here we come!

"We'd like a Pepperoni, Extra cheese, Large pizza please!" Rei ordered, just like when we were in China.

"That'll come to 13.25$, sir." The cash register stated politely.

I started to reach into my pocket but by the time I got my wallet out, Rei had already paid.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn."

"Must have slipped my mind." He shrugged. I was unsure whether he was sarcastic or serious.

"Thank you, sir. If you'd just have a seat, we'll bring you your pizza right away." The cash register said automatically.

"Thanks!" I smiled as Rei and I went to a table.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be with Kenny?" he asked.

"Oh shoot," I said with a smile, "must have slipped my mind."

"Did you... just leave Kenny all by himself?"

"No, Jacquie is with him." I said simply.

"I can see." Rei stated, staring past my head and to the next booth. I turned my head and saw Jacquie and Kenny sitting together and eating pizza.

"Destiny Mannings has struck again1" I pumped my fist up causing Jacquie and Kenny to look over, "Hey guys." I winked.

Jacquie gave me a prepare-to-die look which I quickly shrugged off as soon as the pizza came. I looked at Rei and held up a piece of pizza.

"Here's to the tournament. May the best blader win!" I grinned.

"Cheers!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When I got back home that night, I thought about Solitary Flame and Ardene.

Should I let her in my friendship circle again? I thought to myself. Who else can I ask?

"Jacquie!" I thought, this time aloud. I looked at the clock that flashed 9:45. What if she's asleep?

I seriously doubt it.

Quickly grabbing my jacket, I walked over to Jacquie's house. Hotel, whatever.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I got to Jacquie's suite at around 9:55. When I knocked oh her hotel door, a brown haired teen answered the door.

"Hi." I greeted, "Is Jacquie here?"

"You're not from the Bladebreakers, are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No."

"Okay, come in. Jacquie!" he called.

"What?!" I heard her call back, obviously annoyed and angry.

"Someone's here to see you!"

"Just a minute, Ryan!"

I sat on the couch and waited. So, Ryan was his name.

"She'll be down in a minute." Ryan said simply, before walking into another room.

A few seconds later, Jacquie was downstairs.

"Hey, Cupid." She greeted.

I grinned, "Sorry, I had some things to do before I could meet you at Kieto's."

"Like.... say, go out for pizza with Rei?"

"Well yes, and no." I began, "Get hungry after Tyson's food talk and THEN go out for pizza with Rei."

She scoffed sarcastically, "Sounds like a date to me."

"Well it's not as interesting as yours!" I smiled, "Do tell!"

"So you admit, it was a date."

"Don't change the subject."

"But still, it was a date, wasn't it."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Oh for cryin' out loud just tell me what happened with Kenny!"

"What's there to tell?" she asked innocently, "We looked at computer parts and we went for pizza."

"Yeah, sure." I replied with a tone of sarcasm in my voice.

"Jacquie!" a voice called from the kitchen. It was Ryan.

"WHAT?!"

"Curfew is in 15 minutes."

"What curfew?"

"The one I'm giving you now. Tell your prissy friend to leave."

Jacquie shook her head, "Sorry about Ryan, he doesn't really like anyone who's connected with the Bladebreakers."

"I wonder why." I spoke, once again with sarcasm. I think I already knew why.

"I guess you better leave before he bites your head off." Jacquie grinned.

"Well, can I stay for a bit? Your date with Kenny wasn't exactly all I came for."

"I guess. What do you need?" she asked.

"Well, you remember I told you about Solitary Flame?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I began, "I ran into Ardene today. We talked, and I'm wondering-"

"If you should be friends with her again." she guessed.

I nodded.

"Des, you can be so naive sometimes. How could you even THINK about being friends with that backstabbing... You get the point!" she yelled, "She kicked you off of your own team. That's just like stealing your beyblade and trashing it!"

"But it wasn't even Ardene who did it!" I argued, "It was Iris!"

"If you already made up our mind, what was the point of asking me?" she argued back.

"I-"

"Just get out." she muttered coldly.

I grabbed my jacket and quickly left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good morning, bladers!" the DJ greeted the contestants and spectators in the stadium, "Today's matches will determine which two teams will advance to the final rounds."

A loud cheer filled the stadium.

"The semi-final champions of Pool A are The Majestics! Let's hear it!" he shouted into the microphone.

An even louder cheer escaped those in the stadium as Robert, Oliver, Enrique and I walked onto the platform.

"Now, the semi champions of Pool B are The Bladebreakers!"

I froze in my tracks, "Oh hell no."

Robert turned to me sharply, "I heard that, Mannings. Don't let your personal life interfere with our beyblading."

"But Robert-"

"No buts, Mannings!" he glared, as the Bladebreakers walked onto the platform as well.

"First up are Destiny Mannings and Rei Kon!" the DJ announced.

I glared at the DJ who just gave me a shrug.

"This day just gets better and better." I growled sarcastically, as Rei and I stepped clower to the dish.

"So this is it, huh?" he grinned.

"I can't do this. Don't make me do this!" I pleaded.

"C'mon, Des. It doesn't matter to me if I lose now," he comforted, "because I know that I've lost to a friend and not an enemy."

I gave a fake smile, "Here goes."

Hi again! I **told **you the next chappie would be out, soon! And you didn't believe me. Pfft! Chapter 18 is on the way, be patient! Don't forget to read and review for both this chapter and the last one 'cuz I've been sooo nice putting up two chapters in less than a day.


	18. Hitting Cowardice

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ch. 18- Rei POV

"Here goes…" Destiny gave a fake smile, I could tell.

"Des, you don't have to do this."

"I've never backed out from a battle before, and I'm not starting now!" she reasoned, determination flashing in her eyes.

I nodded, "Good luck."

"Same to you."

We raised our blades as everyone in the stadium cheered.

The DJ began our countdown, "3…2…1…"

"Let it rip!!!" Destiny and I shouted in unison.

Our blades gracefully landed in the dish. They spun together, and then Des started to attack.

Already? This wasn't her style. Not from what I've seen.

"Drallex! ACID Swipes!" she yelled.

This was the first time I got to see Drallex up close and personal.

They say that the bitbeast is connected to its master completely, through feelings and emotion. Whatever the master feels, the bitbeast feels, too. When I saw Drallex rise from the blade, it had a scared but determined expression on its face.

"Des, relax!" I shouted across the platform.

She shook her head and shut her eyes, "I c-can't! Drallex, attack again!"

Her bitbeast tried to attack again, but Drigger was too fast for it.

"Mannings!" Robert yelled from the bench, "Get your head in the game!"

Destiny turned to face Robert, obviously completely forgetting about the Beyblade battle, "Damnit, Robert, quit backseat driving!"

"Come on, Dude!" Tyson yelled over Destiny and Robert's cries, "She's not looking; knock her out of the ring!"

Despite all of Tyson's yelling, I waited for Des to focus on the battle again.

"Des, hurry up! You're losing your endurance, fast!" I called. She heard me and turned quickly.

"You, waited…" she stated in surprise, "Alright, I owe you a good battle."

I nodded.

This match has now officially begun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Destiny POV

Rei waited for me… I thought to myself.

A moment later, I 'got my head in the game' as Robert put it.

After a series of mild attacks from both Rei and I, he finally decided to attack for real.

"Go, Driger!" he shouted. His bitbeast rose from the Beyblade and headed for an attack.

"Watch out, Drallex!" I warned, a few seconds too late. Drallex was hit and flew out of the stadium.

"And Rei Kon takes the first match!" the DJ announced. The crowd let out yet another cheer.

"I… I lost?" I dropped to my knees.

Rei held out his hand. I accepted and he pulled me up.

"Nice." He nodded, "You're one of the strongest I've ever battled."

I grinned half-heartedly, "I'm going to get you next time, Kon."

"Rematch back in China?" he suggested.

"Deal."

I walked back to the bench and sat down while Oliver walked past me to participate in the next match.

"You lost." Robert pointed out.

"No shit, Sherlock." I shot back.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, Mannings." he glared.

"I believe I just did, Robbie." What was wrong with me? I couldn't stop. Word vomit, again.

Robert stood up from the bench in rage, "Don't push me, Mannings." he warned.

I gave him an icy glare, "Uh huh. You can take that fake threat and shove it right up your-"

I didn't have any time to say anymore. Robert took his fist and hit me across the face.

I fell to the ground with a _thud_ and held my cheek, shaking my head.

Robert looked at me with slit eyes, "I know of no gender in Beyblading." (A&N Meaning that he doesn't hit girls, but its all the same to him when it comes to Beyblading. If that makes sense!)

I felt Enrique's arms around my waist, helping me up, "Robert, what the hell are you doing?"

"Giving her what she deserves."

"I'll give you what you deserve..." I threatened, trying to move into a fighting stance. If it weren't for Enrique holding me back, I would have succeeded and given him what he really deserved...

"Don't do it, Des!" Enrique hissed.

"Let me go..." I warned.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid."

I shrug him off violently and sat back onto the bench, arms crossed.

A few minutes later, Oliver came back to the bench and Robert left for the final match.

"Well," he began, smiling, "I won."

"Whoopty doo.." I glared at the ground.

"You okay?"

I gave him a cheesy smile, "Peachy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Good," Robert began, taking a seat on the couch in our hotel living room, "we're in the final round. One more victory and the world champion title is ours!"

I nodded, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious Captiain Predictable."

Robert ignored my comment. We were both obviously still angry.

"Our only real competition was the Bladebreakers." Enrique grinned, "We've got this championship in the bag."

I shook my head, "No, we don't."

Oliver nodded, "She's right you know."

"Who could possibly beat us? Who are we up against, anyways?" Enrique asked.

"Solitary Flame." I answered simply. They hadn'tconfirmed it yet, but I knew they were the finalists from Pool C.

"I hear their replacement is really good..." Oliver thought aloud.

"Oh thanks." I glared.

"No I didn't mean it that way." he shook his head.

"But how can she be really good? Iris said she sucked."

"They got a replacement for your replacement."

I sweatdropped, taking a moment for his words to get into my head, "Typical. But like I was saying, they're going to be pretty hard to beat. Iris is the champion from New Zealand. Chloe's the champ from South America and Ardene took the title of Africa's champion."

"Didn't **you** win anything?" Johnny snorted, speaking for the first time since after our match.

"If you must know, McGregor, I'm the continental champion from North America." I retorted.

"Miss Big Shot, aren't we?"

"Screw you." I shot back.

"If you're the North American champion, how come you're not publicized in magazines and sponsored to go to tournaments?" Johnny asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

I sighed and tensed, "Because my old sponsor didn't believe that girls could blade. We got covered up by a bunch of boys who took our titles and were never heard from again."

"And you think I'm messed up."

"I never said I did! But now that you think of it-"

"Enough!" Robert stated, surprisingly calm, "Tomorrow, we will wake up early to get in a bit of training before the final round. I suggest you get some sleep."

"There's one thing I want to tell you, Robert." Johnny began, "I'm blading for Destiny in the finals tomorrow."

"You can't do that, Johnny!" Oliver told him, "Des worked hard to get us this far. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't even be in the finals!"

"Oh suck it up, Oli. I can do what I want. Can't I, Robert?"

"It's settled then." Robert agreed, much to my dismay, "Johnny, you are blading in the finals."

"What about Des?" Enrique asked.

"She goes back to what she was before. An unknown, good-for-nothing, puppet blader." he replied, harshly.

I nodded, "So that's what you really think about me, hmm, Robert?" I shot back, sadly.

"Right from the start, exactly what I think."

&sniffle& Solitary Flame is nearing its end... Sorry it took so long to post! I've been waiting for Jacquie's letter that came in the email today. I just wanted to see what she thought about this preview I gave her of chapter 18. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; sorry again for such a long wait!


	19. Bunny Picture

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine, sadly...

Chapter 19

Destiny POV

At midnight,I sat in my hotel room, gathering my things. I couldn't stand to be in the same room as Rboert, Johnny, Enrique, and even Oliver anymore!

Oh, how life sucks!

When I finally had the last of my clothes packed, I glanced at my dresser and saw a photograph of The Majestics and I, taken at the photoshoot the day I first went shopping with Jacquie.

I laughed, looking more closely at the picture. Johnny, Enrique, Robert, and Oliver stood clumsily, carrying me in their arms while I was sitting there fearfully. I saw my little pair of bunny ears behind Robert's head. Johnny and Oliver were chuckling at the sight while Enrique kept a firm grip on my lower body which, mind you, was very uncomfortable at the time. I smiled, and packed the picture along with my other belongings.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and tiptoed out of the room, so not to wake anyone. I stopped at the door and took one last look around, despite the obscurity. Slowly, turning the handle, I opened the door and shut it gently.

I walked up and down the empty halls of the hotel. I looked down at my watch.

**12:25AM**

Who could I go to at this hour? Eventually, my feet led me to the Bladebreakers' hotel room.

Very quietly, I knocked on the door.

I knew Tyson would be too lazy to answer. Kenny probably had no interest in getting the door at... 12:35AM it now was. Max was probably too tired or too hyper to answer the door, which left either Kai or Rei.

The door creaked open and a head popped out.

"Rei..." I whispered. Maybe this day wasn't so bad, after all. He looked different... He let his hair down. Wow, it was long.

"Yeah?" he replied groggily.

"Can I crash here until we go back to China?" I asked, still whispering.

"Uh... Sure." He opened the door a bit more so I could get through.

I walked in and set my bag on the floor.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked quietly.

Rei just rubbed his eyes, "Sort of..."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay... Des, not to be rude or anything but, why are you here?" he asked.

"I've got issues with The Majestics."

"Like from when Robert hit you during our match?"

I looked away, "You saw?"

Rei confessed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Did... anyone else see?" I was afraid to ask. I turned to face him slightly.

"Kai probably did. He's really observant, but he didn't say anything."

I nodded, "Oh..."

"It's kinda dark in here. I'm gonna turn on the lights." Rei reached for the light switch.

I hesitated, "N-no!"

"Why not?"

_I havn't looked in the mirror since the match..._ I thought to myself. I just looked at him. _What if I'm all bruised and ugly?_

Rei seemed to have read my mind through my eyes, "Des, no matter how you look, you'll always be beautiful to me. Remember that, alright?"

I looked up at him, "You really mean that?"

"Really." I saw him smile through the darkness.

I sighed, "You can turn on the lights then..."

He flicked on the lights.

I stared at him, admiring his long black hair. Suddenly, he hastily began to put it back up.

"No..." he stopped and looked at me, "I like your hair that way."

He let his hair fall back down, "Okay."

It was my turn to smile.

Rei took a step towards me and examined my face, "It's just a little red..."

I laughed quietly, "I never knew Robert could hit so hard."

His hand trailed my cheek. I flinched when his fingers touched the spot where Robert's swing hit me.

"Ouch..." I muttered.

"It... really hurts?" he asked.

"Not really." I told him, "Just when you touch it."

"Hmm..." was all I got as a reply.

His face inched closer to mine, as mine did to his. We shut out eyes as our lips met briefly, suddenly. He pulled away.

"Des, sorry I-"

I interrupted him with a shrug, "Don't apologize." I smiled.

We sat on the couch, his fingers intertwined with mine. My head rested on his shoulder. Soon, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Okay, short chapter I know, but I'm saving the best for last! I'll type upthe lastchapter today, and hopefully post it later on... Watch out for the sequel you guys!


	20. End of a Beginning

Disclaimer: Argh too lazy to even try... Thank you, guys for over 600 page hits for Solitary Flame on mediaminer! 

Chapter 20

Rei POV

I felt something poke my face the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and saw it was Tyson.

"Dude," he whispered, "didja have a nice sleep?"

I glared, "What did I tell you about the dude thing?"

"Soooorrryyy." he childishly apologized.

I grinned, "Maybe-"

I stopped suddenly, feeling Destiny rustling beside me.

"G'MORNING DESTINY!" Tyson shouted in her face.

"Augh!" she fell to the ground witha thump and rubbed her head, "G-good morning, Tyson..."

I laughed, "Morning."

She smiled, "Good morning! ...Wait, what time is it?"

Tyson and I both looked at the clock hanging just above the doorway.

"It's nine.." Tyson began.

"It's 10:15, Tyson." I corrected.

Destiny's eyes widened, "I'm LAAAAAATE!"

"Late? For wha-"

"The match!" she grabbed her shoes and hurried putting them on.

Kenny walked into the room, obviously hearing what went on in the living room a few seconds before, "But Destiny, it was posted on the European Beyblading site this morning that Johnny would be blading in the final round."

She stopped all of a sudden, "I know..." she grinned, "But I wanna see Iris get her ass kicked."

A few seconds later, Destiny, Kenny, and I were on our way to the stadium. We took the car because we knew the first battle would be done by the time we stepped foot into the stadium.

I ushered Destiny to sit at the front with me.

"I know Iris isn't the sole reason you're going to watch the final round." I sighed.

"You're right." she admitted, "As much as I hate Iris right now and want to see her fall on her face, I owe it to Robert, enrique, Johnny and Oliver just to be there. If it weren't for them, I'd probably be back in Coach Chang's gym class right now." she laughed, "I feel like cheering them on for their championship game, anyway."

I nodded, "That's what i love about you, Des."

Destiny POV

I was right. By the time we got to the stadium, the first match between Chloe and Enrique had only just finished.

"I didn't even get any info on her at all!" Kenny explained disappointedly.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'll let you have all the videos I took over webcam this summer." I promised.

It was nice to see Kenny's face light up as he set up Dizzi.

"The next round will be held between Ardene and Robert!" the DJ announced.

"I'll be back in a second..." I told Rei and Kenny. They nodded and I ran down to the bunch of chairs closest to The Majestics' bench.

"Yeah! Go Dene and Robert!" I managed to yell over the cheering crowd.

Ardene and Robert gave me a small nod and returned their gazes to the stadium, holding out their blades and launchers.

"3..." Robert began.

"2..." came Ardenes high pitched voice.

"1..."

"Let it RIP!" they shouted together.

Roberts blade gracefully landed in the dish Ardenes barely made it past the side barrier.

I grinned, "Nice fake out..."

Ardenes blade zig-zagged her way to Roberts blade, Griffolyon.

Roberts eyes widened, "So... fast..."

"Great, Derrel! Now, circle!" she commanded. Her blade started to circle around Roberts.

"Robert, up!" Johnny shouted from the bench.

Robert gave a nod of understanding, "Griffolyon, go up!"

I shook my head, "No..."

I saw Ardene grin, "You heard the man; up!"

Just as Roberts blade was reaching its highest point, Derrel jumped into the air and collided with Griffolyon.

"No!" he shouted as his beyblade fell on its side, out of the stadium.

Solely, Robert walked back to the bench, his blade gripped tightly in his hand.

"This final match will determine this years national champion! Battling for top spot will be Iris and Gladiator of Glasglow, Johnny!"

My heart fell. I would be missing the battle of a lifetime. I was just another puppet blader, a cover up, all over again.

I looked at Johnny, forcing a smile. He stared at me with his lavender eyes.

He walked around the dish. All eyes were on him.

"What...?" I thought aloud, "Wrong way, Johnny!"

He approached the DJ and whispered something to his ear.

"It seems..." the DJ began slowly, as if still trying to get Johnnys words through his head, "It seems like Johnny doesn't want to battle."

"Oliver! Oliver!" the fangirls in the crowd started to cheer.

"No!" Johnny shouted over the crowd, silencing them, "Destiny!"

My head jerked up when I heard my name, "Me?" I pointed to myself.

Johnny gave a nod and headed back to the bench.

I strided down to the stadium and whispered, "I don't have my beyblade, though."

Behind you! a voice shouted in my head.

I spun around quickly with my arm out and caught something in my hand. I held up a shining beyblade.

"...Driger?"

I turned back to the stands and saw Rei above everyone else, grinning.

"Use it!" he shouted. I nodded and turned to Iris.

"So, this is it..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Des, you're always such a sap..." she hissed.

"Shut up and blade." I took an extra launcher from my pocket and attatched the blade.

We didn't even count down.

Iris and I just launched our blades.

"You've seen me battle before!" I shouted to Rei's blade, "Please help me now!"

Driger glowed a faint blue for a second, and continued evading Iris' blade.

Kenny's POV

"Wow. Look at the way she controls Driger, Rei!" I commented.

"I know..." he stared in awe at the match, "Maybe even better than I do... You can do it, Des..."

Destiny's POV

"Look at yourself, Des." Iris sneered.

"What about me?" I asked, still focousing on the spinning Beyblades.

"You're not a real blader, you're not even on a team!"

"I... I am on a team!" I argued.

"Which one, The Majestics?" she laughed, "You're just a replacement. A last resort."

"At least I'm not a backstabber." I muttered under my breath. Driger zig-zagged closer to Iris' beyblade.

"You can't beat me. I know all of your moves, bitch." she boasted.

What was with her and calling me a bitch? I thought to myself. I shook my head, but I knew she was right. I didn't belong anywhere.

"An unknown, good-for-nothing puppet blader." Roberts words hung in my mind.

"I am not a puppet blader..."I said to myself, "I won't be covered up any longer! Driger, attack!"

The tiger-like bitbeast rose from the blade, a fierce expression on its face.

"You can't control that bitbeast." she warned, doubt flashing in her eyes.

Driger growled and attacked Iris' blade.

"No!" she shrieked from the impact, "Traya, you can do so much better than that! Do better or I swear..."

Iris' bitbeast rose from her blade, swiping its claws at Driger who narrowly evaded.

Both blades were slowing down...

"You can't take me!" Iris shouted fearfully, "No one can take me!"

"After all Ive taught you about blading," I grinned, "You've learned to be scared?"Anger once again surged through my body, "You took a knife and stabbed ime in the back. You made my best friends betray me! ... And still you're afraid of losing." I shook my head in disgust.

"I am not afraid of you, Destiny Mannings!" she shouted. Yet, I knew she was, "I am anything but afraid! I'm a real blader! I'm the best!" she denied.

Her blade spun too close to the side of the dish. I looked up at Iris, who was too busy denying everything to notice.

"Get her, now!" I shouted to Rei's blade.

Driger inched towards Traya and easiliy pushed it out of the dish.

"Let's give it up for our new champions!"

The crowd let out a huge, defening cheer.

"Destiny! Destiny!"

Oliver, Enrique, Johnny, and Robert joined me on the stadium. We waved to everyone in the crowd.

I looked back at Solitary flame. Iris gave me an icy glare while Ardene gave me a smile.

"Good luck with everything, Captain!" she waved.

"Same to you, Dene!"I called back and continued waving.

"I have to say, that was an interesting match." Robert stated, "About yesterday..."

"All forgiven." I grinned.

"Awesome job, Des." Johnny said, surprisingly extending his hand.

I took it and gave him a nod, "I owe you big time."

He gave me a surprised look, "No duh, Mannings. I'd be crazy to let you off debt free!"

I just looked at him with a questioning look.

"Nevermind... But next time we meet, you have to let me win at chess."

"Deal." we shook hands.

I nodded, "Thanks for everything you guys."

"Well Des, you can't be a Solitary Flame forever." Oliver grinned.

"Guess not." I smiled.

A few minutes later, Rei, Kenny, and Jacquie were up on the stadium with us.

"Hey!" I called to her.

She gave me a half grin, "Hey..."

I stuck out my hand, "FriendS?"

She took my hand, "You bet."

I nodded, smiling.

"Congratulations by the way!" she shouted. Everyone piled up around me and crushed me in a big group hug.

"Ughh..." I groaned.

"Now, now..." the DJ called, "We wouldn't want to crush our world champs would we?"

Back In China

"Ms. Mannings, Mr. Kon, you have a science cell project to complete, a lab and chemistry demonstration, 15 quizzes of math and social, a language arts assignment, a chinese emperor history diagram and a research project about the Holocaust, all due tomorrow!" the secretary said cheerfully.

Rei and I sweatdropped, "Great..." we exited the office, a pile of books stacked clumsily in our arms.

"Science... Social... HISTORY?! Augh..." I stomped my foot in frustration, "We couldn't have been gone that long!"

"Do you want to just skip today and blade?" Rei asked. Not like him to skip, but who was I to argue?

Within seconds, I bolted out the door, leaving my books behind me, "Come on!" I called back, "You owe me a rematch, Kon!"

So that's it, Solitary Flame! How'd you guys like it? Give me some feedback so I know what to do with the sequel! Once again, I hope you enjoyed this story... It tookme &counts& 8 months to finish this... Wow it seems so long! Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and readers, especially Jacquie! This isn't the end for Des or Rei, it's just the end of this story. Watch out for the sequel!

xoxo Joanne


	21. SF 2 Preview: Chairman Golden Bows

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine.

Here's a preview of Solitary Flame's sequel which I havn't thought of a name to, yet. You guys are soooo lucky because I didn't post this preview on mediaminer. By the way, thanks for over 600 hits on Solitary Flame on !

Author's Note: Okay Jacquie was right, I didn't tie up the story like I was supposed to... But now I'm thinking that I'll tell you what happened in the sequel, instead of adding an epilogue. Thanks to all of my reviewers! &sniff& You guys rule... Especially Jacquie who stayed with me all the way and helped me cure my writers block! Okay maybe I do give you too much credit but I DONT CARE! :D

Also a big thanks to hockeygirl, jen, lindsay (who purposely tried to beat Jacquie for the longest review in history... but I dont count that so Jacquie still has the longest review ever!! Her reviews were also real helpful in writing the story because of all the feedback she gave.. &hint hint&), chilipepper for reviewing my stories and for telling me you'd read the sequel! I really would have discontinued this story if it weren't for my awesome reviewers and best friend with whom I brainstormed for ideas with &cough& Jacquie... If it weren't for you, this story would have been a discontinued dud...

Aww I make it sound like this is the end... Well it's not cuz Des and Jacquie are going to be back in the sequel with a few surprising twists! Now if Jacquie could help me think of some... I have a few in my head but I'm going to go consult my writers block cure! Jacquie!

As a Merry Christmas present for you guys, I'll try and have the first chapter of Solitary Flame's sequel out. Read and Review you guys! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

Ryan's POV (Just in case you don't remember Ryan, he's Jacquie's team captain.)

**Blademail&Inbox&Message**

**To:** Ryan Johnson

**From**: Mr. Dickenson

**Subject:** (none)

Ah, Mr. Johnson is it? This is Mr. Dickenson from the BBA Headquarters in Tokyo. We would like you and Ms. Konkin to fly over to Japan for confidential reasons. Should you accept, your plane tickets will arrive shortly, free of charge. Please reply with your repsonse immediately so proper arrangements can be made.

Mr. Dickenson

I stared at the screen in surprise. Why would the chairman of the BBA want our team to go to Japan?

I quickly typed up my response.

"We accept."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jacquie's POV

I happily packed some clothes in my bag. I was going to Japan! Kenny was there! And Tyson was, too, but...

Kenny was there!

"Hurry up, Jacquie!" I heard Ryan shout from downstairs, "I don't have forever! The plane is leaving in a half hour!"

"I should have packed yesterday..." I told myself, finally finishing my packing and taking my bag in my arms. I walked downstairs and found Ryan and my parents waiting for me.

My mom started to cry as she saw me prepare to leave, "You've been home for less than two months and you have to leave again..."

"Aww, Mom, I'll be back home soon!" I promised.

"Just in case you aren't home for Christmas..." my father began, "A little present for you." he held out a box wrapped beautifully in gold paper and tied neatly with a yellow bow.

I held the box in my hands and held my parents in a hug for a few moments, "Thank you!"

"Don't open it yet," my mother warned, "or someone's going on Santa's naughty list this year."

I grinned, "Sure thing."

With one final wave, Ryan and I left for the airport.

Stay tuned for the sequel of Solitary Flame! Please read and review and give some feedback on how I did on my first completed story. ;D


End file.
